First Love
by My Name Rhymes With Ham
Summary: First love, last love, Only love, it's only love.' Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just playing with her characters until I get bored.**

**AN: This is my first time writing, well anything. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. It's also a bit short, to which I also apologise, but I have the next chapter all typed up, so if people like it, then I might just post the rest of it.**

"Hey Bella, you're looking fine today." _Are you freaking kidding me?_ I looked up, eyebrow already raised at the fact that Mike Newton thought he could try it on with me, again. His blue eyes almost pleading as I knew what he was about to ask next. He knew I had a boyfriend, and he also knew that I wasn't remotely attracted to him in the slightest. Yet still the moron persisted. Perhaps it was because he was on the football team, and thought he could have any girl he wanted. _Just because you're good with balls does not mean I want to have sex with you...Asshole._

"Get lost Mike" I said, barely trying to keep the disdain from my voice. His face immediately fell and he turned around in his seat to face the front of the class. I sort of felt a little bad for the poor kid then. I mean, he wasn't that bad as long as he wasn't hitting on me. But I didn't have time to apologise, because at that moment the door slammed shut, and Mr Mason walked into the room. So began the joys of English.

It's not that I don't enjoy English, it's just the simple fact that Mr Mason spits when he talks, which could potentially hit me, even though I'm sitting in the third row. I'm not kidding; that man's spit is almost like a force of nature. I grimaced and attempted to concentrate on what he was saying. This was in fact working pretty well until my phone started vibrating.

I looked up, _good, he hasn't noticed anything. _I inconspicuously got my phone out of my jeans pocket and checked my messages. The first was from my boyfriend, Aiden, the second from my best friend, Angela.

'_Hey baby, what's up? Listen, I can't make it tonight, I forgot Coach Clapp told us we had an extra practise._

_I Love you,_

_Aiden_

_Xx_

I sighed, secretly relieved that Aiden wasn't coming to the movies tonight. Aiden himself was the almost the perfect boyfriend; hot, smart, funny, and the star quarterback on the football team. The only problem was, after our six month anniversary last week he had started to end every text, email and conversation with the words 'I love you'. I couldn't say the words back to him, because I didn't. I don't think I had ever loved him. There was just no sparks when we touched, no butterflies in my stomach, and I certainly didn't miss him whenever he wasn't around. I knew it was unfair to him to keep stringing him along, but he was completely devoted to me, and whenever I seemed to bring the subject up, he changed it almost immediately. And I was far too weak to put my foot down. Shaking my head, I opened the other text.

_Hey girl, don't suppose I could borrow your maths homework? I made the mistake of lending it to Eric, and low and behold he got coffee stains all over it. I nearly killed him._

I smiled to myself. Angela and Eric had been going out since junior year, and they were completely made for each other. Eric was a bigger klutz than I was though, so it was no surprise he'd messed up Angela's homework. I replied to her text and then tried to focus on the last half hour of the English lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own any of this, apart from Aiden, and the bare semblance of a plot in this chapter. I wish I owned Alice though. ;D**

**AN: Wow! Seriously, I didn't think this story would get any attention at all, but this is amazing, I actually did a little happy dance when I saw the first review. But anyways, as the first chapter was so incredibly short, I made this one a bit longer for you. Oh, and this chapter was written while I was listening to Marvin Gaye, who's an absolute legend. That is all.**

"Can you believe we're actually seniors, and eating lunch, as seniors?" Eric said; excitement evident on his face. He looked like a puppy. It was amusing to watch, but someone had to reign him in every once in a while.

"Yeah Eric, it completely blows my mind. I mean, how exactly is it possible that we could be eating lunch, as seniors? It totally fucking blows the space time continuum." I replied, the sarcasm so evident that folks in Canada probably realised it. Jessica gave me a look, to which I rolled my eyes. Apparently sarcasm and swearing were extremely unladylike, and if I ever wanted a nice man in my life then I'd stop doing it. Try telling her that I already _had a boyfriend_, and that sarcasm amused me. She didn't listen to either argument.

I was sitting at my normal table, with Angela, Eric, Jessica and Mike, (who still hadn't quite forgiven me for being so blunt with him in English), but I couldn't help noticing the subtle differences that Eric, for all his moronic comments, had also obviously recognised.

It wasn't like anything much had changed, but suddenly, because we were seniors, we were the 'cool kids' of Forks High School. Well, I guess attending this dump for four years had to eventually bring some perks. Forks was the typical small American town. Located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, Forks is one of the rainiest places in the United States. _No wonder hardly anyone sticks around after high school._ I'd moved here when I was 13, come to live with my father, Charlie, after my mother and her new husband died in a car crash. I hated the place at first, I never thought I'd fit in, not in this small town. But I'd grown to love the place; there was something calming about all this green.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Aiden, who sat down in the seat next to me, effectively nudging Mike further away. Aiden and Mike did not get on. Aiden was a particularly jealous guy, and he hated Mike's attempts to flirt with me. Their petty displays of one-upmanship were actually beginning to annoy me; I'm not some object to be owned by either one of them. I turned to Aiden, smile fixed on my face. I kissed him, which seemed to pacify him just slightly, the problem of Mike Newton already long forgotten. Which resulted in another, infinitely more disgusting prospect.

"Hey baby, I was thinking I could come round yours tonight, we haven't been alone in a while..." He suggested, green eyes portraying what he probably thought was a sexy look, but just made me fight the urge to vomit. We'd had sex for the first time about a month ago, and now Aiden felt the need to repeat this wondrous occasion every night.

_No, fuck off, idiot. _I didn't actually understand it. Aiden was hot, particularly with his chestnut brown hair grown long over the summer, and he had a great body, so shouldn't that automatically mean that he was great in bed? It didn't actually, because he was shit. He honestly couldn't make me feel alright if he stapled his tongue to my clit, and stood on a cement mixer.

Which led to me using the many bullshit excuses that women all over the world had used for years. It was either _my time of the month_, or I had a huge headache. And, being to devoted guy Aiden is, he believed me time after time. He was starting to get a little bit persistent though. Which made me think I might actually have to use the pepper spray that Charlie had gotten for me. And as amusing as it would be to watch Aiden, rolling on the floor and screaming, it probably wasn't the best of ideas.

"I don't think so baby. I'm going to be pretty tired after the movies tonight, and you should probably rest up for the big game on Saturday." _Score! Crisis averted, _I thought happily, as Aiden looked a little disappointed but swallowed my excuse blindly. I only had to mention football, and Aiden would forget everything else. It was a great tactic to use, and I recommend people give it a try.

"Hey, Ange, I've got that Math homework you wanted." I said, getting said homework out of my bag, and handing it to her. She grinned, and leaned over to hug me.

"Thanks Bella! I can't believe this idiot managed to get coffee all over mine, I couldn't see a damn thing of what I'd wrote after he'd finished with it." Angela gushed, while glaring at Eric. For his part, Eric muttered a small apology, his eyes downcast. _Aha. Someone's not getting any tonight_

Mike appeared to agree with me. "Aww, looks like little Eric won't get much of a look in tonight. Dude, she's got you so whipped!" he said, laughing at the predicament that Eric was in, and we all joined in, even Eric.

"At least I'm actually getting some" he replied, with a smug look that didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

"Not for much longer if you keep going like that" she said, eyebrow raised. Eric went bright red, which only brought on fresh waves of laughter. I was still laughing when _they walked in..._

There were only three of them, but they certainly made an impression on us. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers. There were two guys and a girl. They were all extremely pale, well dressed, graceful, and well, _totally freaking hot._ The first guy was tall and well built, with honey blonde hair and brown eyes. He caught my eye and smiled slightly, which I returned. However, the second guy looked like an idiot. He was lankier than the first guy, with bright green eyes, and hair which some people would call bronze, but to be honest was just a slightly dark ginger. You could probably stick a match near it and the whole thing would go up in flames as well, judging by the fact that it looked like he used more hair products than Dolly Parton. He had a crooked, arrogant smile, and a cocky attitude to go with it. So, all in all, _a total douche._ However, it was the girl that held my attention completely. She was short, only just reaching the height of the guys she was with in the huge heels she was wearing. I was envious, me and heels had had many a battle over the years, and the heels had won every single time. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was almost pixie like, with layered, dishevelled, short black hair. I had this sudden urge to just run my hands through her hair. And her eyes? They were the most vivid blue that I'd ever seen, expressing her every thought and emotion. I wanted to grab her, entangle my fingers in her hair, and make out with her until I stopped breathing.

_Woah, where the hell did that just come from? _I'd never had these kinds of thoughts about anyone before, let alone another girl. I just shook them off, convinced myself that I was just slightly envious of this perfect girl, and also quite obviously _insane_. I was doing a pretty good job too, until she looked at me.

I think I just died.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You all know this isn't mine, I don't own any of it. If I did, I'd probably be doing something other than writing fanfics, but hey.**

**AN: I'm trying to get the hang of writing longer chapters, so hopefully you guys can bear with me until I get the balance right. Oh, and on a completely different note, Mumford & Sons are an amazing band, and this chapter was written listening to them. So go have a listen, and you can tell me what you think of them, and while you're at it, possibly this story? ;D**

I wasn't actually dead. I tend to over exaggerate ever so slightly. But honestly, I didn't actually know what I was going to do if that goddess, I don't know,_ freaking smiled at me or something._

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and I didn't catch sight of her again. I saw the guys she was with several times though. The one with the blonde hair, Jasper, was in my history class, and he was pretty cool, while Edward, the one with the 'bronze' hair, was in both my biology and Math class. Oh joy.

Math wasn't so bad, because we weren't sitting anyway near each other, but in Biology, we'd become lab partners. The reason for this is because none of my friends were in this class, or even people that I would merely tolerate. So I'd perfected a little something I like to call the 'fuck-off stare'. Now this little baby told people that no, I was not interested in what they had to say, no, they could not sit anywhere near me, and yes, unless they wanted to lose their kneecaps, they would leave me alone. I'm a rather antisocial person.

But Doucheward, as I prefer to call him, was new, and as such did not understand the concept of the 'fuck –off stare'. Mr Banner, the teacher, told him to just pick a seat, and the moron decides to pick _the one next to me._ Great, now I'm liable to get knocked out by the twat-waves he seems to radiate. But perhaps I'm being a little unfair to the guy, I mean, he is new, he could be just nervous. So I tried to make myself seem a little friendlier. I smiled slightly, and was about to introduce myself when he moved his chair as far away from me as possible, the scraping sound it made obvious throughout the room. Fucker. I shot him a glare and faced the front. _Well this should be an exceptionally fun year in Biology_ I thought, breaking another one of Jessica's little rules, and rolling my eyes.

I completely zoned out, because quite frankly biology bores the shit out of me. I just opened my notebook at a random clean page and doodled. About 30 minutes into the lesson, and I'd depicted an epic battle between stick ninjas and stick pirates. This is because I am extremely sad. I realised that Doucheward was watching me. _Oh, so now he wants to be social._

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked, already pissed off at him.

"Who wins?" He responded, pointing at my masterpiece.

"Erm, Ninjas, obviously."

"And why is that exactly?" Is the guy mentally retarded? Everyone knows Ninja's are better than pirates. _Even Eric realises this._ It's completely freaking obvious. So I proceeded to tell him as such.

"Are you insane? Ninjas have, like, the element of surprise on their side. A pirate would only have to turn around and then Bam! A ninja would've like, cut his head off or something. Besides, a ninja has better swords and a cooler outfit. And ninjas, unlike pirates, actually wash. Ninjas are just all around more badass." I hadn't quite finished my rant, but Doucheward was laughing at me.

"Woah. Chill, do you have anger management issues or something?" He asked, bemused, and still laughing at me.

"Only when I talk to wankers" I replied, with great satisfaction, as Doucheward's glared at me. But then again, I decided that Doucheward could perhaps be the key to finding out more about the goddess from lunch. I also made a mental note not to actually call him Doucheward out loud.

"So, Edward, I was wondering who the other people with you at lunch were? None of you looked anything like each other." I said, hoping that he didn't catch on to why I had actually asked. He didn't look as if he had, and he seemed happy to tell me.

"The girl was my sister, Alice. We don't get on particularly well. The guy with us is called Jasper; my adoptive parents took him in when his parents died 10 years ago, because my father, Carlisle, and his were good friends."

I felt sorry for Jasper, as I already knew what it was like to lose a parent, but to lose both when you were so young must have been pretty rough for him. But the goddess had a name; Alice. It suited her. _She could come down my rabbit hole anytime _I thought, before I could stop myself. What the fuck is wrong with me today? I'm not gay, I like dick. I mean, I think I like dick, because my only experience was Aiden, and that wasn't remotely fun. It seemed like Alice was a good judge of character as well, seeing as she didn't get on with Doucheward. The bell rang, and I realised I'd spent the last part of the lesson obsessing over Alice. Which I really needed to stop doing. I mentally thanked the gods that Doucheward could not read minds, because otherwise I would've been so screwed, as the thoughts I'd been having about his sister since lunch definitely were not PG-13. I shook my head, probably thinking that I could just shake thoughts of Alice out with it, and left the Biology lab. Leading me to promptly trip over my own feet. _At least no-one just saw that._

"Nice" A voice said, commenting on my current situation. _A really sexy voice. _But no matter how sexy this idiot's voice was, they were going to regret talking to me like that. Until I rolled onto my back, and forgot how to breathe. There was Alice Cullen, in all her fucking glory. _I'd like to wake up like this every morning please_ I thought, once again realising too late that comments about Alice, and girls in general, were inappropriate. She grinned at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Or six.

"Hi" I said. Great, just fucking great. _Jesus Christ, you're not illiterate Bella! _This little voice in my head was really starting to piss me off. It should count itself lucky that I could actually form a comprehensible word, let alone anything witty.

"Hey" She drawled, that dangerous smile still playing on her gorgeous lips, which were just begging to be kissed. By me, quite possibly, as there appeared to be no-one else around. She helped me up and we walked out of the school together. _Together_ I thought, smiling like a moron. We didn't talk, but we didn't have to, the silence just kind of fitted us. Alice even looked mildly surprised and slightly impressed, as I stopped near to my baby, my absolute pride and joy; a brand new Ducati Streetfighter. Having just turned 18, and being the sole beneficiary of my mom's will. I'd gotten quite a bit of money. On my dad's advice, I put the majority of it away into a bank account for a college fund, but the rest of it was spent on my baby. I think he had a heart attack. And forbade me to ever ride it. But hey, what Charlie doesn't know can't hurt him.

"Well, this is me" I said, looking for an opportunity to stay longer. Finding none, I disappointedly got on the bike, said goodbye to Alice and then rode away.

_Lauren Mallory had never run so far, or so fast, in her life. She'd been doing the usual, and getting stoned with her friends in the woods by her old high school. That was when she'd started hearing the strange noises coming from the woods. Lauren just put it down to the paranoia she normally experienced when high, and continued to have a good time with her friends. Until she heard footsteps._

_It seemed like she wasn't the only one either, as her best friend, Tyler, looked up and said, in a barely coherent voice;_

"_Hey, who's there?"_

_They didn't hear anything else, and all of the friends relaxed again. Until the footsteps came back this time, accompanied by voices; a woman's and two men._

_Lauren now felt uneasy. She'd pulled herself up onto her feet, as had everybody else. Tyler walked closer into the woods, but threw himself on the floor when they heard something crack. Lauren wasn't taking any chances, and ran off into the night._

_That had been about twenty minutes ago, and Lauren had only just stopped running now. Not bad for a drug addicted chain smoker. However, she didn't know where exactly she was, or whether her friends were ok. Another cracking sound was heard, much closer to Lauren this time. She screamed and started to run again. She'd gone no further than a few paces before a third cracking sound was heard, and Lauren Mallory's world went black._

**Well what's happened here then? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I haven't got a clue how long I should be doing these for, but you know the drill, I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer etc.**

**AN: As usual, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted or favourite this story. This chapter isn't brilliant, but I've got a load of gigs coming up so you might have to wait a while for the next one.**

I didn't want to go out tonight. I'm not like most teenagers; going out to the movies with a bunch of my friends would only have appealed to me if someone else was paying. Which they weren't. I'd pulled up and walked over to Angela and Eric, and asked where the others' were.

"Mike had to finish his shift, and Jess is going to wait for him." Typical. I worked with Mike at his parents' store, and nine times out of ten, Jessica would be there, just waiting to annoy, she called it_ 'flirting_,_'_ while all the while Mike remained oblivious. I would've quit long before now, but it gave me something to do that wasn't homework when Charlie was at work. Plus, a little extra money never hurt anyone. So we stood there waiting for them. _At least it's not raining_, which is a miracle, considering it's always raining in this crappy town.

"So what are we watching?" I asked, only mildly interested.

"Remember me I think", Angela said, looking up at the sky. Guess I wasn't the only one shocked about the weather. I wasn't convinced though; Angela had had a thing for Robert Pattinson since Harry Potter. Along with the majority of the female population, bar me.

A horn honked, and we all looked as Mike pulled up with Jessica. I didn't even bother to wait for them, and Angela chuckled as I walked inside. We paid, unfortunately me paying for myself. I sometimes hated going out with the guys, because while Angela and Eric weren't all over each other every 5 seconds, they were still a couple. And you were lucky if Jessica _wasn't all over Mike every 5 seconds. _Sometimes Aiden would come with us, but more often than not I made some kind of excuse so he didn't have to come. I'd rather be on my own than have that moron slobbering all over me. Especially when I'm trying to watch a movie. But enough of my ranting, the movie's about to start.

_Kill me now. _The movie wasn't even that bad, but the girl in it was like, _smoking. _I could barely concentrate. I'd wanted to put all of this shit out of my head, and now I completely lose it when I see a pretty girl. This is beginning to get ridiculous. I looked around, Angela was too busy watching Robert Pattinson to notice anything, Eric was looking a little jealous, and Jessica was attempting to get Mike's arm around her, while Mike looked terrified. I shook my head, smirking at her antics. I then chanced another look at the screen and decided to go to the bathroom. I got up, Angela noticed and looked up, she shot me a questioning look and I mouthed 'bathroom' at her.

When I got in the bathroom I perched on the row of sinks and took several deep breaths, determined to figure this out.

So, today, all of a sudden, I see this girl and everything stops. And now, I'm noticing just how much _hotter _girls are than boys in general. But I can't do anything about it, can't even figure out what I'm feeling for sure, because I'm with Aiden. And while I don't love him, he loves me, and I'm not about to cheat on him, I'm not that cruel. So I've got to end it. But I don't know how, I've already tried, so many times and the guy just doesn't get the hint. _Maybe it's because I've never had a reason to break up with him before, _I noted. But if that was the case, then do I now have a reason? I mean I've talked to Alice once, and yes, in about the 5 minutes we spent together I could tell that she was funny, smart and incredibly sexy, but that didn't mean I was willing to give up everything for her. It wasn't as if I _liked her was it? _I mean, really actually liked her.

Oh my god. I did, I liked Alice. A girl. _Alice._

But then what the hell does that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy?**

**AN: Sorry I've not updated for a while, I'm not going to make some excuse, I was just busy. Oh, and I wrote this instead of my English Coursework, so I don't suppose you guys could do me a favour and review? Thanks to all that did. And alerted/favourited, it means a lot.**

I wasn't an idiot. Well not that much of an idiot anyway. _I knew what liking Alice freaking meant, _I just didn't want to acknowledge the fact. So, I went back in to the movie to say goodbye to the guys, I made up some crappy excuse about not feeling too good. Which they all believed, all apart from Angela that is. She just looked at me like she knew what was actually going on. _Like hell you know what's going on, _but then again, it somehow wouldn't surprise me that much. Angela is, and always has been far too freaking observant for her own good. But I don't think she suspected anything, not yet anyway. So I got on my bike and rode home, somewhat relieved that I wouldn't have to sit through the rest of the movie.

Luck was definitely on my side, as I realised my dad hadn't got home from work yet. Charlie's the police chief of forks, and while you wouldn't expect there to be much crime around in this small town, every now and again there'd be something he and his force would have to deal with.

I went inside, grabbed a soda from the fridge and went up to my room. I drank slowly, flicking through the TV channels for anything interesting. Great big fucking mistake that was. You know how whenever you're trying really hard to not think of something? And then suddenly every single sodding thing in the universe just joins together to fuck you over. It's ridiculous. I turned off the TV and undressed, I didn't really give a fuck that it was only 8.30, I was going to bed.

The next morning, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and it was incredibly annoying. I much prefer the rain to the sun, because I'm odd like that. To me, the sun just pretends that he is what makes people have a good day, to get all the glory or some shit. It seemed like there were an awful lot of crap things that happened in my life, mostly when the sun was out. The sun was shining when my mum died, and it was shining when I met Aiden. _But it was also shining when you met Alice. _This voice in my head could seriously go do one. It wasn't helpful in the slightest; the only thing it actually did was point out the really fucking obvious things that I didn't want pointed out to me. I sighed; it was too early in the morning to be thinking about philosophical shit like the fraudulent sun and voices in my head. _Just one voice. _Seriously? I mean, this time it almost sounds as if its smirking at me. I needed some coffee, as I generally do in the early morning to wake me up and stop thinking about crap. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, which read:

8.30

Shit. _Shit. _I hate waking up late, now I have to actually freaking move myself. _Why didn't Charlie wake me up though? _I thought absentmindedly as I threw on some clothes, did my hair and rushed downstairs. This was probably not the best idea, due to my complete and utter inability to walk, let alone run, on a flat surface, well then on something like stairs, I was _almost certainly screwed. _

I picked myself up, swearing under my breath, picked up my bag and keys from the kitchen, and was out the door.

I sighed with relief, I wasn't as late as I thought I was going to be, I got there just as the bell rang, I noticed Angela and Eric walking into the auditorium. Puzzled, I hurried to catch up with them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked, as we took our seats.

"Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley were murdered last night" Angela said, looking over with concern at Eric.

Lauren and Tyler were both the year above us, and Tyler was pretty good friends with Eric, so obviously this had hit Eric hard. We knew by reputation that both Tyler and Lauren were stoners, but something about this made me feel uneasy. _Who the hell would want to kill a couple of stoners? _But I looked up just as principal Weltz began to speak.

"Two tragic deaths occurred in our town last night. Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley were previous students to the school, and I want each and every one of you to do all you can in aiding the police to find their killer. If one of you knows anything, then you should tell a member of staff or myself immediately, so we can inform the police. That is all."

It was a long day at school. Teachers were a bit more lenient on what went on in their lessons, but a few kids were obviously upset about what happened. I didn't know Lauren or Tyler very well, so I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when I saw how upset some were. I said I'd give Angela a ride home, as Eric wanted to go and visit Tyler's family to pay his respects.

"You look like shit" Angela commented, as she joined me in the parking lot. I guess it was because I hadn't seen Alice all day, and both Edward and Jasper weren't in any of my classes. Not only that, but Aiden offered to come over to 'comfort me'. Dickhead. But I'd finally run out of excuses and agreed to let him come over.

"Thanks, hey Ange, are you sure you want this ride? 'Cause I can always leave you here" I said, glaring at her.

"Hey, I only speak the truth; it's not my fault you look like shit is it?" She said, smirking as she wrapped her arms round my waist and I sped off. I stopped when we got to her house, and walked her to her door, as I'm such a fucking gentleman. Woman. Whatever.

"Aiden's coming over tonight" I said, barely trying to keep the disgust from my voice. Angela knew how I felt about Aiden, not only was she my best friend but the girl was bloody observant. She'd been the one to push me to try and end things with him, but for some reason I chickened out every time. She sighed and looked at me.

"You know stringing the boy along is no good, you've got to end it sooner or later. And I much prefer sooner, he's beginning to get on my nerves."

"You and me both" I mumbled, saying goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own fuck all, but you know that by now.**

**AN: cheers for the reviews again guys, I love every single one of them. To naomilyrulz, yeah, I'm a massive fan of skins, and I love that line too, couldn't resist putting it in there. It seemed to fit for what I wanted to say pretty well. Thanks for the review xD**

I'd decided to end it with Aiden. But I needed some advice on how I was going to do it. So now I'm here.

I didn't know if Jake was home yet but it didn't really matter much, I could just wait until he got back. The Black's house was like a second home to me, and I knew Billy wouldn't mind me being there. So after dropping Angela off at her place I came over here instead of going straight home. I stepped into the inviting living room.

"Hey Bella, Jake should be back soon, I sent him out to get groceries," Billy grinned, wheeling himself into the room.

"You couldn't have gone yourself?" I asked, making myself at home. While I knew that Billy was in a wheelchair, I also knew he wasn't as unable to do things as he made out, meaning he could get people to do whatever he didn't want to. I thought it was hilarious, but then again, he knew to never try it on me.

"What, a poor cripple like me? No, I think I'm good where I am thanks." He said, eyes twinkling as he switched the football on. I chuckled, and was about to respond when I heard Jake pull up. I decided to go help him out, mostly because I knew Billy wouldn't bother.

"Need some help with that?" I asked, pointing at Jake obviously struggling with the grocery bags.

"Some help would be great" he smiled, holding out the bags for me to take.

"Too bad you've got no one to help you then" I said, smiling as he stuck his tongue out at me. I took the bags from him anyway and we brought them into the kitchen. Billy called in from the living room that he'd invited my dad over for dinner. I took of my jacket, rolled up my sleeves and proceeded to help Jake with dinner.

"Nice bike" He said, putting the chicken in the oven and slamming the oven door shut with his foot. I hadn't visited Jake since I'd bought my bike 3 weeks ago, so it was no surprise he felt the need to comment on it. Jake's the best mechanic I know, despite being only 16. Trouble is, it makes him obsessed with anything to do with a motor, which was not my choice of topic to talk about today.

"I like it. Hey Jake, can we talk? I need some advice" I said, and he looked slightly concerned when he realised I was being serious. Jake was one of my best friends, but we mostly just took the piss out of one another, and generally had a good time. If I wanted to talk about my feelings n shit, I would go to Angela. He nodded, and grabbed a jacket from the hook by the door.

"Sure, let's take a walk" he said, holding the door open for me. I smiled and followed him out.

***

"So what's this about Bella?" He said, looking up at me from his long curtain of black hair. I sighed and sat myself down next to him.

"How...do you break up with a guy?"

Jake burst out laughing, and continued to do so for the next five minutes.

"It's not that freaking funny asshole!"

He finally got himself under control and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just, I thought it was something serious! I always knew you were too good for that prick Aiden."

"Jake! Seriously, I asked your advice 'cause I thought you could help. And I thought you liked Aiden!"

"Honey, Aiden's hot sure but he ain't no Embry" _Oh for crying out loud._

"Dude, could you not bring up your boyfriend for like one freaking minute? I'm having a midlife crisis here!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, you're barely 18." I glared at him and looked out over the waves. Trust _Jacob freaking Black to be the voice of reason._

"Please Jake, you've got more experience with this sort of thing than I have?" I was pleading for fucks sake! Bella Swan does not plead.

"What exactly are you trying to say Bella?"

"That you're a complete man-whore, now help me out." Jake shook his head, sighed and looked at me.

"Well, I'm going to forget you just made that comment, and help you out, because I'm the bigger person in all of this. You have to tell him, face to face and in no uncertain terms, that you're breaking up with him. Oh, and Bella, don't be a sarcastic bitch, I know how you get with people."

"A sarcastic bitch? Fuck you Black, I'm a wonderful person, everyone says so."

"Who's everyone, your boyfriend after you gave in and screwed him?"

"That was one time Jake!"

"I didn't want to hear about _any time_ Bella! Mostly because you're my best friend, but there is always the small possibility that I _really do not want to think about girls having sex!"_

He had a point I guess. I certainly did not want to hear about what he and Embry got up to. I shuddered and thanked Jake for his advice.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Who s-s-said there was another guy?" I asked. Did I really just fucking _stutter? _I am actually losing it.

"Oh please, me and that lovely girl Angela have been telling you to chuck that tool for months, what's happened to suddenly make you want rid of him? Now it could be that you've finally seen sense and grown a pair of _fucking eyes_, but then I see what you're wearing and my hopes are dashed once more. So therefore there is only one other option." I really hated Jake when he looked as smug as he did now. I was the one who made witty fucking comments and smirked for crying out loud! He cannot steal my thunder and expect to get away with it. But I knew when I was beat so I conceded the point and promised to myself to get him back later.

"When the fuck did you gain observational skills?" I asked, a bitter tone to my voice.

"I've always had them, you've just never listened to me, so I'll ask again; who's the lucky guy?"

"Alice Cullen" Jacob looked like he was about to have a heart attack, he spluttered, his jaw almost hitting the floor, and gaped at me like a complete and utter moron.

"T-t-t-hat doesn't sound like a guy's name Bella." He said, looking at me as if I might announce this was all suddenly one huge joke.

"Well no Jacob, that would be because maybe, oh I don't know, _it isn't a guy's name!" _

"Since when the fuck did you decide you wanted an extended stay in rainbow land?"

"Since the first moment I saw her." And I was being completely honest with myself and everyone around me, for once. I'm certainly not the biggest romantic ever, I felt no need to wrap everything up in kittens and roses and shit like that. But I knew what had happened to me when I first saw her. The entire world stopped the moment our eyes met, it was as if time had slowed to a crawl, and I could spend forever just gazing into her eyes. And it wouldn't have mattered, because no-one in that second mattered to me but her. Then I realised how pathetic I was being and promptly mentally slapped myself. Because there was no way she could ever feel the same way about me. And with that realisation, the one thing I'd never wanted to happen suddenly did and I broke down.

I went out with Aiden because he was reliable. There may have been no excitement or passion, but there was no way he could've ever have let me down. To be with someone that holds that much power over you and your own heart, who could completely break you with just a few words? I'd never wanted that. I was content with who I was. But content was not the same as happy. And now that I'd seen that, I didn't want to give it up. Jake tried to comfort me as best he could, and eventually I stopped crying. He just looked at me.

"Bella that was the first time you've cried since you were like, 5. This girl obviously means a lot to you, and I'm extremely happy for you."

"I don't even think she likes me Jake."

"Who couldn't like you?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Ok, so you're a little rough around the edges, but you're a good person Bella. Talk to her, get to know her. You'll see, trust me, I know these things, I'm practically fucking psychic." I chuckled.

"Thanks Jake"

"Anytime, but can we go in now? I'm getting hungry and I think your dad's just pulled up."

I laughed and got up. Jake held out his hand for me to help him up, so I smirked and helped him up halfway, before letting to idiot go. He was screaming at me for ruining his shirt or some shit, but I did promise to get him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You guys know this shizz by now**

**AN: Sorry, first off, to anyone that is still reading this. I'm not going to make excuses, it's just life's really fucked me over lately and with a huge case of writer's block = no updates for a while and all I can do is apologise for that. Hopefully you guys still like this, cause I'm back now and will be updating a lot more frequently to make up for my epic failure. Enjoy.**

I don't know if you've figured this out by now or not, but I'm a complete an utter coward. Me and any form of confrontation will generally end with me running away. It's not pretty. So no prizes to figuring out that I'd been avoiding Aiden for the past few days. However all that's changed now, because I've planned to dump him just before school, when no-one's around so his pride doesn't get dented. Not that anything other than a machine gun would make any dent in his hugely inflated ego.

I pulled up outside school and searched for Aiden in the parking lot. I spotted him talking to a bunch of other jocks next to the gym. I sighed, mentally prayed that I wouldn't trip on the way over and proceeded to approach him.

"Hey Aiden, can we talk? Alone, I mean..." I trailed off, biting my lip nervously and looking at him. He grinned and turned to his friends.

"Hey Bella, sure, it's cool that you can't wait till you get home." He said, as his idiot friends laughed. Eww. Like I'd go near you with a barge-pole if I wasn't monumentally shit-faced, as I was that night. Stupid fucker can tell his friends what he wants, because pretty soon the only 'fun times' he'll be having will be with his right hand.

We walked round the corner of the building and I turned to glare at him,

"It's over Aiden. We're not working out." He glared at me

"What the fuck do you mean we're not working out?"

"Exactly what it sounded like. We're through; I don't want to go out with you anymore because quite frankly, I don't love you. Never have, never will. It's not going to happen like you want it to and I just can't keep screwing you over anymore."

He looked shocked. Seriously? I mean, the signs were there, even an idiot could've told you I wasn't interested in him, but no, he still doesn't get it.

"But what about all those mind blowing orgasms I gave you?"

"Are you kidding me?!?!" I laughed. "We've had sex once Aiden, and guess what? I faked it. You were so shit that I was contemplating lending you a map and a compass so you could find my clit. You're living in a fucking dream-world if you think you could possibly give me a 'mind blowing orgasm', so get it through your thick skull that I'm just not interested anymore."

"Is there someone else?!!?" He screeched.

_Yeah, her name's Alice Cullen. _I thought I'd got rid of the stupid voice in my head. It's not as if I had a chance with anyone like Alice, and even if I did, I doubt it would go down well with Aiden.

"No dumbass, I just don't like you anymore. Don't think I ever did."

His eyes narrowed and he spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Fine, if you think I'm not going to get you back for this you bitch; you've got another thing coming." He growled, stomping back over to his friends.

I sighed in relief and heard someone chuckling. My heart nearly stopped, again, as Alice was leaning against the wall and chuckling, probably at what just went on between me and Aiden.

"So not only can you trip over a flat surface, but you break guy's hearts with spectacular bluntness" She noted, grinning at me to show that she was only joking. Or at least, I think she was. I blushed and walked over to her.

"Hey, it takes skill to trip over a flat surface" I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry then" She said, as the bell rang and we began to walk to first period.

"So you should be, I was just minding my own business, on the floor obviously, as it's the best place to mind one's own business, and then _someone _comes up, and proceeds to be exceptionally obvious in pointing out that I do look rather nice." I said, doing a happy dance in my head when I heard her laugh in that incredibly sexy way that she has.

"Who said I was talking about you?"

"Who else could you have been talking about?"

She smirked and said "Touché"

"So I noticed Doucheward's exceptionally anti-social, when he's not being a dick that is." She looked at me,

"Doucheward?"

"Fuck, did I say that out loud? I meant Edward, your brother" I said, blushing even more as Alice nearly choked she was laughing so much.

"Oh...my..._doucheward..._that's amazing, mind if I steal it?"

"Not at all, I'm glad to see my creativity being recognised."

Just then, a message came over the speaker system about the lockdown drill. _Shit, I'd completely forgot about that ._I felt a tug on my arm and looked to see Alice pulling me into a store cupboard, smirking at me.

We locked the door and sat down amongst the school supplies and other crap kept in the cupboard, shoulder to shoulder, because there really wasn't enough room in there for the two of us. Not that I minded the close contact, as it gave me an excuse to touch her.

We were sitting in silence when suddenly,

"If you could flip a switch that would wipe any band off the face of the earth, which band would it be?"

"Err...Metro Station", I said, confused as hell as to where this was leading.

"You don't sound too sure" she said, smirking.

"Yeah well that one kind of came from nowhere. Who would win in a fight, ninja's or pirates?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Ninjas, obviously, who doesn't know that?" _I knew I loved her for a reason._

"Your brother."

"Doucheward's a moron" she said, smiling slightly at the nickname. We kept on asking questions like this for the next few minutes when suddenly Alice got a blank look on her face for a few seconds, then grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Will you go out on a date with me this Saturday?" She asked, looking hopefully at me.

_Fucking. Hell. _I was dead, surely I was dead? Or dreaming. Because there is no way Alice Cullen asked me out. Unless she was joking. And as I really hoped I wasn't dead or dreaming, I opted for the latter,

"Very funny." I muttered. She looked slightly hurt for a second, then looked at me, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, I don't joke Bella. Especially not with hot girls" She said. _Did Alice Cullen just check me out?!?!_

Jesus. I was losing it completely. _Alice freaking Cullen just asked you out, she wasn't joking, and you're acting like a complete illiterate moron. I can't believe I'm stuck inside your crappy head. _Seriously, now the fucking voice in my head is taking the piss out of me?!?! This is ridiculous. _Say something you twat! _Oh right, yeah. I hadn't spoken for a few minutes and Alice looked like I'd punched her in the face. Shit.

"Sure, I'd love to Alice" Her entire face lit up, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Great! I'll see you Saturday then. She got up, while I sat there, dumbfounded. _Alice Cullen just kissed me. _Albeit on the cheek, but still. _Wow._

"You coming Bella?" Alice asked, smirking at me again from the door.

_Just give me a minute and I will be._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the support, noted and appreciated. Hopefully I'll start updating this a bit more often. That is, if people still like it. Shout outs to Kyraaah1992, Cullen and Antara, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside about deciding to stop being a douche and update. Xx**

Football, never understood why it's called football. I mean, almost everywhere else in the world, when football is played, people generally use their _feet. _But hey, the citizens of forks high seem to like it, so whatever. Generally, I used to be dragged to games because I was going out with Aiden, and I had to be seen as supportive. At least, that was what Aiden would say when I asked him why the fuck I was here.

Now that we weren't together though, I thought I could finally get out of this crap. And to those people who say that my school spirit is lacking, I would say they are absolutely right. So, ready to spend the night with my best friends Ben and Jerry, I settled down on the sofa with Olivia Wilde on the TV. What can I say? The girl's smoking. Of course, that was what I had _planned on doing. _I just didn't think about Angela.

Now sure, everyone thinks Ange is this really sweet, quiet girl who would harm a fucking fly, but let me tell you something. If that girl wants you to do something, then you do it, no question. Otherwise the result really doesn't bear thinking about. So when she phoned telling me to get my ass down to that fucking field within the next half hour or so, I did it. Although I was complaining all the way.

"You took your time." Angela said, as I sat down next to her in the stands.

"I'm here aren't I?" I glared at her, and sighed as I glanced over to Aiden, Mike and the other guys stretching. Aiden caught my eye, shot me a look that told me he wanted me dead, and then turned around.

"Well he seems to be in a good mood." Angela noted, smirking at me when I looked at her.

"You got me here on purpose didn't you?" I asked, finally catching on to why Angela would want the company, what with Eric and Jessica being there anyway, and me avoiding them all since that meeting with Alice.

_Alice. _I hadn't seen her for a few days, and was beginning to think that I'd imagined her asking me out. I needed some major advice on her, but I couldn't ask Angela and Jake would just take the piss.

"Of course not. Amusing as it is to see Aiden throwing tantrums like a 5 year old girl, I wanted to talk with you. You seem like you've been avoiding me lately and I'd kind of like to know why."

"You're too observant for your own good." I muttered eyes downcast.

"I was just joking, but you actually have been avoiding me? Ouch." Angela looked really hurt and I felt like shit. She was supposed to be my best friend. Why the fuck had I been avoiding her? But I knew the answer and it wasn't one I liked. I didn't want her to realise there was something different about me, that I was...gay.

That was ridiculous. Not only could Angela probably not tell, but I don't think she'd care even if I did tell her. Still, I'm a complete fucking coward and will probably wait until the last possible moment to tell her.

"I...Angela...it's hard, I don't know if I can just come right out and say it." She looked confused.

"Come right out and say what? You know, there are a lot of things I don't understand right now about you Bella. Why did you break up with Aiden for starters? I mean sure, he's a douche. But I thought you liked him. Oh. _Oh. _This is to do with why you broke up with Aiden isn't it?" She looked incredibly smug that she'd figured it out. I blushed.

_Could you look any less guilty right now for fucks sake? _Stupid bloody voice.

"Shut the fuck up" I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Angela looked amused and slightly pissed off.

"Not you"

"I was the only one freaking talking Bella. Jeez, you really are insane aren't you? It's cool, just know that I'm your best friend, I'm here for you and we can talk whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Ange" I said, hugging her to show my relief that this particular line of conversation was dropped. Just then Eric showed up with Jessica in tow. It seemed like Jess was having some car trouble and Eric went to go pick her up. I could see that Angela wanted some alone time with Eric (so why the fuck did she ask me to tag along?), so I grabbed Jessica by the elbow and walked off, seeing Ange gratefully smile at me.

Jessica seemed perfectly happy to talk about her new lip gloss. As if I cared. But if it got me back into Angela's good books then it was fine by me. However, her voice was beginning to grate and I was about to ask her to stop talking when I saw my very own goddess walking by, with Doucheward trailing.

"Edward's _so_ hot" Jessica fawned, while I tried extremely hard not to throw up. Alice saw this and flashed me a grin, to which I returned.

"His sister's weird though. I heard she's a lesbian. It takes all sorts I suppose."

"Jessica?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Shut the fuck up." And with that, I turned around and marched back to my seat, ignoring the look of complete shock on Jessica's face.

Jessica wasn't talking to me, but I couldn't quite find it within myself to care. This was why I didn't want people to know, I didn't want their opinion of me to change based on what gender I was attracted to. There's so much more to me than that, I don't want to define myself by something I haven't even figured out yet. If people don't like me because of who I am, then that's fine, but not based on my sexuality.

But I also knew that I couldn't tar people like Angela, and maybe Eric, with the same brush. They were good people, and good friends, who would hopefully stick by me no matter what.

We lost, in case anyone was wondering. I'd come out here, into the freaking night to watch some crappy football game which we didn't even win. This is why I hate sports. Well, that, and the fact that I'm crap at all of them.

We were walking towards the parking lot when we noticed a fight had broken out between Mike and Aiden.

"Fuck off Newton, what happened between me and that bitch is none of your business!" Oh, they were fighting about me, _great. _I did however find it odd that no-one else was here apart from me, Angela, Aiden, Eric, Jessica and Mike. I think I looked at Eric in the hope that he would break this fight up, but he just gulped and hid behind Angela. Pussy.

"You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what, Newton, you?!"

"Jealous of the fact that Bella finally woke up and realised she needs a real man in her life!" _Aw fuck no. _I was about to go and beat that idiot senseless when it looked like Aiden was about to do just that. He was purple with rage. _Purple._

"_So you're the little shit she dumped me for!?! I'm going to fucking kill you Newton!" _He looked like he was about to as well, until my knight in shining armour turned up. Oh, and Alice was flanked by Doucheward and Jasper too.

"Hey babe, we still on for Saturday night?" Alice looked at me, and smirked as I nearly passed out. Did she just? Oh fuck. Shitification, this really cannot be good.

"Stop behaving like spoiled children." Jasper growled, as he walked off after Alice. Doucheward tried to look as menacing and failed completely. While everyone else stared at me with their mouths open.

_Way to freaking go Alice._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the support guys. It seems like you liked the last chapter, which makes me happy because it was especially fun to write. But I am kind of mortified that some people think I've stolen characterisations and other things from another story. This story was first devised many months ago when I realised things my 12 year old self didn't when reading the Twilight Saga again. I didn't like Bella, simply put; she was a pain in the ass. As was pretty much everyone to me bar a few of the Cullen's. So I thought about what I could do to make her a little less annoying. I spent a few months pondering this, and drawing inspiration from Naomily (yes, both of them) finally, I had my Bella. I needed a jealous boyfriend type though, who could provide some obstacles for the Bella/Alice loving. My friend was busy writing a short story for English, but she also needed a boyfriend who was a bit of a douche. So we actually spent an English lesson working for once, and so Aiden was born. So my friend uses Aiden in her English GCSE, while I use him in this story. When the first few chapters were typed up, I realised no-one I had written could be particularly sympathetic to what Bella was going through, she needed an actual friend and I thought Angela had potential in the books. Angela is basically how an actual friend would behave in this situation (in my opinion anyway), and I think what could've happened if she wasn't locked away in a cupboard like almost every human character in Twilight. So any similarities are purely coincidental. So, with that out of the way, and another massive thank you to everyone who's reviewed, on with the story.**

Everyone else stood that way for at least another ten minutes. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that they'd all finally shut up, but any one of them looked like they were about to have a heart attack. That would not be good. So I did a cheery little wave and then ran the fuck away.

Charlie had found out about the bike, but he was pretty cool about it, he just made me promise that I would drive my crappy truck at night, so I'd have more chance of being seen, and less chance of getting killed. I agreed, and took the truck when I left, mostly because he was following me out of the door on his way to work.

I drove home as fast as my shitty truck would allow, and on the way I decided to put some music on to take my mind of the end of my life.

'I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick...' I groaned and switched off the radio. Typical, the one thing I didn't need to think about right now. Fuck my life.

_It was amusing though. _I'm sick of this fucking voice in my head, whose side is it on exactly anyway? It's inside _my _head_; _it should at least be sympathetic towards _me_. But I'm not allowed any good luck, ever.

Charlie still wasn't home. Nothing ever happened in this town and now that two people had been murdered, everyone was getting a bit anxious. So to keep up appearances, Charlie was at the station and out on patrol a lot more. It didn't matter, I knew they didn't have any leads, whoever had done it was certainly a professional. That made it all the more worrying.

I went straight up to my room. Tomorrow was Saturday, and presuming I didn't kill Alice the second I saw her, we were still meant to be going out. Which, despite everything, I was looking forward to. It did bother me that Angela looked so hurt though, she looked at me like I'd betrayed her.

_You should have told her._

"I know, now leave me alone."

Saturday came quickly, and I was getting more and more nervous. Alice was picking me up at 7, and it was now 6.30. Charlie was only here for a few hours, the long days were beginning to take their toll on him. I decided when he came home tomorrow I was going to insist that he stay home and at least eat a decent fucking meal. We don't say it much, but I cared about my dad, a lot.

I decided to keep it simple, which meant, dressing how I normally dress. Jeans, shirt, converse and my trademark leather jacket. I applied make up and finally happy, went downstairs to wait for Alice.

The door went at 7 o clock exactly. I opened it and tried to keep my breathing normal as I looked at her.

"Well you're keen aren't you?" I said, an eyebrow raised.

"Exceedingly so. Dear Bella, your chariot awaits" she replied, grinning, and went to open the car door for me. It was a canary yellow Porsche. I got in and Alice shut the door and went round to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We ended up outside a shady looking club in Port Angeles. I was slightly apprehensive, but Alice just looked back and asked me to trust her. We went in.

The place was packed, and everyone seemed to be facing the stage. I grinned at Alice standing on tip-toes to try and see. I held her hand and pulled her through the crowd till we got near to the front. Alice smiled her thanks and leaned over to say in my ear.

"Some friends of mine are playing here tonight, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's cool. As long as they're not bad."

They weren't bad at all actually. The singer introduced them as The Lonely Hearts Club, and then launched into a fast-paced song. There wasn't much room but I danced with Alice all night. When they'd finished their set. Alice dragged me over to where they were packing up. The singer hugged Alice, and then looked at me, smiling.

"You guys were good." I said, as Alice wrapped her arm round my waist. The singer smiled at this,and thanked me. We chatted for a while until she said,

"It was good to see you again Alice,and it was nice meeting you Bella." She said to me and then went over to help with the rest of the equipment.

"Want to go get some coffee?"

We sat down in a booth, while I finally got the chance to ask Alice the question I'd wanted to all night.

"Why did you do that at the football game?" She looked oblivious.

"Do what?"

"You know fine well what, Alice. You told all my friends we were going out."

"What? I thought you had told them." Although it was obvious by her grin that she hadn't.

"Seriously, what's the real reason?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't. I wanted to see how you'd react." I was slightly angry for a second.

"How I'd react?!? What the fuck Alice, that wasn't your decision to make." She looked serious for a second.

"I know that Bella and I'm sorry, but I've been fucked over before, I needed to know that I wasn't just some kind of experiment to you, that this was real."

"Of course it was fucking real, I wouldn't have lied to you", I muttered bitterly under my breath. I meant it as well, I might not have known Alice for long, but I knew that I wanted to see where this went, because I liked her. A lot. Although I wasn't about to tell her that right now, I'm not some kind of romantic sap.

"Then I'm sorry" She bit her lip, and looked at me apologetically. Her facial expressions got steadily more forlorn and ridiculous, until finally I laughed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, if you get me some pancakes for breakfast." She grinned

"Bella, it's two in the morning."

"Practically breakfast time then, come on Cullen, mush." She stuck her tongue out at me, and went up to the counter to order some pancakes with our coffee. She tried to steal some pancakes and I stabbed her with my fork. I don't care how pretty this girl is, Bella Swan does not share pancakes. Of course, _tried _was the operative word. The fork bent slightly and I looked at her, shocked. She looked away, and her only excuse was;

"We should get home."

The ride home was silent, and I couldn't help thinking I had done something wrong. Maybe she had some sort of disease or something? Come to think of it, whenever we touched her skin was always icy cold. But I figured she would tell me what was going on with her when she was ready, so I didn't bring up the subject.

She walked me to my door, still looking extremely out of it. I turned to her and said goodnight, she replied and I went up to my door. I was about the open the door when I heard her say my name, I turned round and was pushed up against the door by Alice. She kissed me, our lips moving together in perfect synchronisation. I pulled away when finally the lack of air meant I would probably pass out. She grinned and said;

"Have a nice day Bella"

**So this chapter isn't the longest, and I'm not as happy with it, but it certainly moves along the story a bit more. Hope you guys liked it. Song lyrics by Katy Perry (I had to put it in somewhere xD) Oh, and I also apologise for the shameless plugging of my own band there, but I couldn't think of any other direction for their date. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Judging by what was said in reviews (thank you btw) what you wanted to happen has in this chapter, at least in part. It's not too bad I guess, it's a bit rushed because it was meant to be up tommorow, but I won't be around so here it is. Hope you lot like it, the next chapter will probably be out either Friday or Saturday, depending on when I get round to it. Enjoy.**

I decided to go for a walk on Sunday. Charlie wouldn't be back until the afternoon, Jake was out with Embry, and all my other friends were no longer speaking to me. I actually liked walking, it was calm and peaceful, it gave you time to reflect on the shit that was going on in your own life. Which I _really _needed right now. Don't get me wrong, I liked Alice, and I _certainly _didn't mind her kissing me, but I didn't know whether she wanted to go public with this. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go public with this, whatever _this _was. I needed someone to talk things through with, and the closest I had was this park bench.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" I whirled round, and saw Eric chuckling, as he sat down next to me on the bench.

"Good thing I'm well past the first sign then." We sat in silence for a few moments, and then Eric turned to me;

"Why didn't you tell us Bella? Me and Ange I mean, I can understand why no-one else." There we go, the conversation I was absolutely dreading. But Eric wasn't done.

"I mean, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I still like you Bella, and not just because I'm going out with Angela. You must've known we wouldn't judge." I felt _really _shitty now.

"I did know that Eric, but I don't know, _I _hadn't even made any concrete decision yet, I just guess I wanted to figure it out on my own first, and then when I had, I did my usual thing of _keeping _it to myself. Avoiding you was completely stupid, and you both deserved more. I'm sorry." Eric grinned.

"It's cool, I forgive you, and besides, it's extremely hot. Would you mind making out with Alice while I watched?" I pushed him off the bench and we started to laugh. When it died down, I helped him up and he said,

"Seriously though Bells, you should go and say all that shit to Ange, cause as much as she's pissed off at you, she just wants it to be explained. By you, preferably. Grovelling may be necessary."

I promised Eric I would, and then went home to prepare myself for the wrath of Angela.

Charlie turned up for lunch, and as we ate I filled him in on everything that had been going on;

"So Dad, I broke up with Aiden"

"Good, the guy was a moron."

"Dad! Did _all_ of you not like him?"

"Probably, sorry kiddo. I don't trust any guy who takes _that _much time with his appearance." I chuckled, immediately thinking of Doucheward, which in turn made me think of Alice. I gulped.

_Stop being such a coward and tell him_. And for once, I agreed with the voice in my head. Maybe I really was going mad. 10th sign of madness, _agreeing_ with the voice in your head.

"Dad, what would you say if I was going out with someone else?" He looked up and said,

"I'd say that Alice Cullen is a very nice girl, and if she makes you happy then that's fine by me."

"Dad! What the fuck? How'd you know?!"

"Language Bells. And everyone around town knows by now." _So much for not going public._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Dad."

"Its fine, I know I haven't exactly been around much lately, but I think that should change. I want to meet her though Bells, this thing should be done proper. Besides, at least she can't get you pregnant."

I laughed and hugged him. My dad was actually extremely cool. He needed to go back out to work for a while though, so I decided to go over to Angela's and get this shit fixed sooner rather than later.

The best way to get it fixed was probably through the medium of chick flicks and a really long and fawning apology. I was also going to take Eric's advice and grovel to the best of my ability. Of course, the slight problem with that was that I didn't own any chick flicks. It was just me and my dad, and if he wasn't watching sports, then generally a horror or action movie would be on. So I stopped off at the DVD rental store on the way to Angela's.

I picked up any film that looked mildly soppy, and went to the counter.

"Dude, have you got absolutely zero taste in movies?" The guy at the counter was a spotty, greasy adolescent, who looked like he had an attitude problem.

"Dude, have you ever heard of personal hygiene?" I paid for the DVDs' and got some popcorn on the way out, throwing my wares into the truck as I drove to Angela's house. I walked up to her door and knocked. Angela came to the door, realised it was me and promptly shut it in my face.

"Ange, I've come to explain, and hopefully apologise if you'll let me."

After a long while, she opened the door, started up the stairs and muttered,

"This better be good"

I followed her up, crap in hand. I handed her the bag and she looked in it, the corners of her mouth curling up slightly as she tried to fight a smile. I took a deep breath and began;

"Look, I know I could've talked to you. You're my best friend and I feel like a complete twat for not doing so. But I'd really only just worked stuff out myself, I needed some time to think about things. But you deserved more and I'm sorry."

"Bella, I understand _why _you didn't tell me. But it still hurt a lot, we're meant to be best friends, I want to be there for you to help with this. But I know you're sorry and I do accept your apology, because let's face it, avoiding me was a bit silly. It obviously cannot be done. Angela finds out _everything _in the end." She gave me a hug and then held me at arm's length.

"And it is pretty hot." I smacked her round the back of the head as she began to laugh. I put the first DVD in and joined her on the bed.

"So, you and Cullen huh?" She said, I could tell she was smirking but we both kept our eyes on the movie.

"Yeah, me and Cullen."

"So how did Saturday go?"

"Good. We kissed."

"Seriously?!?! Fucking hell Bella, that's awesome, so obviously she likes you then." Angela was beaming at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah Ange, I held her down and _made _her kiss me."

"Y'know Bella, I hate to say it, but Jessica's right. _Sarcasm isn't attractive._"

"Fuck you, how is Jessica anyway?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? What, with you and your lesbifriend? Mortified obviously, she thinks you've been trying to hit on her since we were like, 7 now. Dumbass. Mike's halfway between extremely jealous and incredibly turned on, and that's _not _a good combination, trust me. Eric and I are totally cool with it though, so no worries, the beautiful people are on your side."

I chuckled. Angela and Eric's support meant a lot to me, and neither Jessica nor Mike's opinions mattered much, although their reactions were not surprising. I was wondering about someone else though.

"What about Aiden?" Angela looked subdued for a moment, then decided to tell me.

"No-one's seen him since Friday Bella. Mike went over to apologise last night, and his parents say they haven't seen him since he left for the game. What with all the stuff to do with Lauren and Tyler, people are beginning to worry."

_This is your entire fault, you do realise that. _

Seriously, you never liked Aiden, and now you're blaming me?

_Not blaming, merely pointing out a fact. I don't care that the idiot has gone missing._

Stupid. Fucking. Voice.

"Hey Ange, what would you do if you were hearing voices?"

She looked incredulously at me for a second, and then said;

"Well I wouldn't admit to it for starters."

_Good going fucktard, way to make yourself sound insane._

Shut up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from a severely dented guitar. Isn't that nice?**

**AN: Yes, I know, I'm a twat. I said I'd update and I lied. If anyone is still reading this, then enjoy. Despite the fact that GCSE's are a bitch and I will ultimately fail them, I have decided they can go do one, and instead I will update much more frequently. So here we are, hope it's not too shit.**

I woke up this morning in a good mood. Which seems to contradict my entire character, but there you go. This momentous event had occurred for two reasons, the main one being Alice Cullen. I know I was a pussy when it came to the point where I might actually have to admit to people I was going out with her, but now that it was done for me I was surprisingly quite excited about showing her off at school. Yes, people would probably stare, and pointing might be involved, but I would be with Alice, so I could handle it. The second was that the sun was shining. Now my normal, cynical self hated the sun, but when I was in a good mood I saw the brighter side of things. Plus it meant I didn't have to dress like I was going on one of the water rides at a freaking theme park.

It turns out however; that if I ever happen to be in a good mood something will inevitably occur which will turn my good mood to shit. Such were the joys of my life.

I hadn't even left the truck by the time the staring started, the pointing as well. And unless I'm very much mistaken, people seemed to be whispering about me too. I disliked attention, as it tended to mean I blushed an awful lot and when I blush it makes me look like a complete twat.

_Well you are a complete twat._

The wonderful voice in my head had gone on to a whole new level of being a dick.

_Well don't be retarded then. Of course they're going to give you fucking attention._

Lovely. I got out of my truck and looked around in almost a sort of panic, until I spotted Angela and Eric waving. Walking over, I kept glancing at the entrance to the parking lot in the hope that Alice wouldn't be long. We'd been talking for a few minutes, with me checking the lot for her car every ten seconds or so. It wouldn't exactly be hard to miss; it was a _bright yellow Porsche_ for fucks sake.

"Bella, I hate to say it sweetheart but you're appearing a little obsessive, I'm sure Alice won't be long" Angela said, smiling sympathetically at me.

"Oh, that's what you're doing? I thought you kept seeing a wasp or some shit. I hate to break it to you Bells but Alice isn't coming in."

I stood very still and glared dangerously at Eric. He was kidding me right? He had to be fucking joking. It looked like I wasn't the only one completely incredulous to Eric's stupidity.

"You better not be fucking with me Yorkie. What do you mean, _Alice isn't coming in?"_

"Chill out Bella, I help out at the hospital remember? Anyway I heard two of the nurses saying that the Cullen's go camping whenever the sun's out.

Remember what I said about the sun being good? Complete and utter shit, I hated it with a passion.

"And it didn't cross your mind once to tell Bella this. God Eric, I love you, but sometimes you are a complete dumbass." Angela said. I was still too pissed to say anything much.

"Sorry Bella. Hey look, there's Mike." We looked over to where he was pointing. Jessica all but dragged Mike out of his car, and when it seemed like Mike was about to walk over to us, she pulled him back, glared at him and marched him off to a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders who were putting a tremendous effort into sneering at me. Dicks.

"Just ignore her Bella, she's not worth it" Angela said. I grinned slightly when I saw the look of pure venom on Angela's face. She looked to the entire world like she was about to go over and kick Jessica's ass.

"Well _someone's _just made my girls shit list" Eric said gleefully. He'd never liked Jessica and now I knew he'd be bitching about her 24/7. He looked so camp I thought I might offer to help him pitch a tent.

"Dude, I think I'm not the only one buying a ticket to rainbow land." I said, smirking at Angela.

School itself was just as shit. The attention didn't let up in any of my classes, and no one sat next to me. I'd become a complete social pariah. It was all when and good giving the 'fuck-off glare' to everyone, but when no one wanted to sit next to you anyway for fear of catching some terrible disease it was pretty pointless.

The only bright point was when I overheard Jessica talking about me to some Barbie fucking cheerleader.

"I always knew she was a dyke. She's been trying to get into my pants since she first came here. Isn't that disgusting?"

I was about 13 when I came to live in Forks, and you spoke to me first. Twat.

"Completely disgusting" Barbie agreed, and I could no longer take either of their retardation.

"Careful Jess, wouldn't want to accidentally fuck you with my great big strap-on now would I?"

And as there was no Cullen's, I didn't have anyone to talk to in History, as Jasper was away, and no-one to make fun of in Math and Biology, because neither was Doucheward. I got through it however, and as I was walking towards my truck at the end of the day my phone rang. I grinned ridiculously when I saw it was Alice.

"Hey"

"Hey baby"

"_Baby? _Are we onto pet names already?" I asked, smirking.

"Well obviously. How was school?"

"Shit, why didn't you tell me you were going camping"

"I didn't know until last night, but when I phoned, nobody answered."

"Oh, I was at Angela's, and I was in a rush this morning, so I didn't get the message" I felt incredibly stupid that I hadn't saw the message, and relieved that it wasn't that she hadn't told me. And that was extremely sad.

"And why were you in a rush?" She asked, but by the tone of her voice, I could tell she already knew. I sighed, blushing and said;

"To see you"

"Well aren't you sad? Listen Bella I've got to go, but I'll be back later in the week. My parents were wondering if you and your father wanted to come to dinner on Saturday, that way we can all get to know each other."

"Well that sounds...like hell actually" Alice giggled and said,

"I know baby, but maybe I might take pity, and _reward _you"

I gulped. _Fuck yeah. _I realised that I'd left Alice hanging again and barely managed to choke out,

"Awesome"

_You might as well give up on all attempts to be smooth now._


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Aren't I wonderful. Two updates in as many days. I'm on holiday so I've decided to use the time to get out as many chapters as I can. I'm pretty happy with this. Hope you guys enjoy it. Some description stolen from Twilight, cause I'm shit at things like that.**

You want to know the thing that pisses me off about parents? Say if they wanted anything doing, it was to be done immediately; otherwise you faced the firing squad. Now sure, I could accept that (bitch about it, but still accept it) if they showed the same fucking courtesy.

We'd agreed to be at Alice's house for 8 o'clock and it was now a quarter to. I wouldn't normally care, but this was Alice's parents and I really wanted to make a good impression. Not only that, but her older brother Emmett and Jasper's sister Rosalie were coming over from Stanford University. They'd got together shortly after Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Edward's parents, had taken Jasper and Rosalie in. I'd made Charlie promise he'd be on his best behaviour as well.

"Dad, come on! I don't even know where she lives so we really need to hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs. He came down grinning in a shirt and trousers, tie dangling round his neck.

"Well don't you think it would've been a good idea to ask? It's a good thing I know where it is" I glared at him to show that humour was not appreciated at this moment in time. He chuckled and stopped me as I was about to go out the door.

"Hey Bells, do you think you could give me a hand with this thing?" I stared incredulously at him.

"Are you kidding me? How old are you and you can't even do a tie up. That's sad old man, real sad."

"At least I don't forget to ask my girlfriend where she lives now do I."

"You don't need to, who would go out with you?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled and smacked me round the back of the head.

"Hey! I've still got some moves, just you wait and see"

"Just don't let me see any of them tonight Dad." I did up his tie and he followed me out the door.

It also turns out that when parents, particularly ones that are male, say that they know where they are going they really don't. They have a somewhat vague idea and make guesses until they get it right. Then they expect a medal or some shit.

The road to Alice's house unmarked, and barely visible amongst the ferns. The forest sprang up on both sides, leaving the road ahead visible only for a few metres, as it twisted, like a snake, around the ancient trees. The trees were literally fucking everywhere and then after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were in a small meadow. The darkness of the forest didn't relent though, as there were 6 extremely old cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protective shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making it so that absolutely no sun was visible. Not that there would be anyway, seeing as it was night.

I don't know what I expected from Alice's house, but it certainly wasn't this. The house looked well over a hundred years old. It was painted a white that had faded slightly with age, three stories tall, and completely fucking beautiful. Charlie gasped in awe, and grinned,

"You've picked a cracker here Bells" I tutted at him. The police cruiser was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest. I looked at my dad nervously,

"Do I look ok?" He smiled slightly, and said;

"You'll do."

* * *

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. Charlie knocked on the door as we both waited apprehensively. I could hear laughter as I noticed a shape bound down the stairs and wrench open the door, grinning when she saw me.

Alice looked amazing, but then again she always does.

"Hi" She breathed, her eyes locking with mine.

"Hey" I whispered, dreamily. I heard sounds of someone pretending to vomit from inside as Charlie chuckled and mentioned something about leaving something in the cruiser, not that I was listening particularly intently. This made Alice grin even more as she kissed me heatedly. What can I say? Obviously she missed me.

"Your dad's awesome"

"I'm not _that _awesome"

Charlie coughed and we broke apart, the two of us smiling sheepishly.

"Hello Chief Swan sir." Alice said,

"Please, call me Charlie" They shared a smile as a voice inside called;

"Are you going to just leave our guests standing outside in cold Alice?" Alice looked exceedingly embarrassed as she motioned for us to come inside. Charlie and I both let out a collective gasp.

The inside was awesome, and even more surprising than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. It must originally have been several rooms, but the walls had all been removed to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the trees, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling and the occasional carpets were all varying shades of white, with wooden floors. Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Alice's parents.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was insanely gorgeous. He was young, blonde, and far handsomer than any movie star I had ever seen. He was as deathly pale as Alice though, and tired-looking, with circles under his golden eyes. I figured that came from his job. At his side was his wife, Esme. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, and her billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair reminded me of an actress from the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular than the others and I thought irrepressibly of a mother. They were both dressed casually, in light colours that matched the inside of the house.

"Mom, Dad," Alice's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella, and her father, Charlie Swan."

"Good evening" Carlisle said, smiling politely and stepping forward to shake both of our hands.

"It's nice of you to have us Dr. Cullen" Charlie said,

"Please, call me Carlisle" Esme stepped forward then as well. Gripping both of our hands. I was slightly surprised by her cold, stone like grasp and I could tell Charlie was as well.

"It's lovely to meet you both" she said, beaming widely.

"You too, your house is amazing" I said. She grinned and thanked us.

I saw Doucheward behind them. He nodded slightly but didn't make any move to come over. Jasper suddenly appeared from no-where and a feeling of ease spread through me, and I was unexpectedly comfortable, despite where I was. He shook his head exasperatedly at Edward and came over to hug me. Jasper and I had become reasonably close through our shared history lessons, our personalities and interests being similar. He whispered in my ear;

"Ignore Doucheward" I giggled slightly as he introduced himself to my Dad. This only made Doucheward glare all the more intently at us.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice asked of her parents.

"Right here Pixie" boomed a deep voice. Alice squealed and ran into the giant's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. I smiled at their display of sibling love. It almost made me want to have a brother or sister. Almost.

Emmett was huge, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. He smiled at me and I noticed his dimples.

"So you're this Sophie I've been hearing so much about" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sophie?" I spluttered out. Alice hit him hard and looked at me apologetically. She came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Emmett's attempt at humour. He never has quite understood that he's just not funny" She glared at him, and Emmett in return stuck his tongue out at her. He looked apologetically at me.

"Sorry Bella, I was only kidding. It's nice to finally meet you. Ali hear has talked about you non-stop" Alice looked like she was about to hit him again when the final member of the Cullen family came up and did it for her.

Rosalie was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of men's magazines, (not that I'd been looking) her features all perfectly proportional. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Her lips quivered into a ghost of a smile as she surveyed me and Alice.

"Hello" She said. Her voice just as perfect as the rest of her. The recurring thing I'd noticed about all the Cullen's though, was their golden eyes and the purplish bruises underneath them. I made a mental note to ask Alice about it later.

"Shall we eat?" Esme then said, leading the way into the dining room. I looked round to notice my father still gazing after Rosalie in complete awe. I sighed, went over to smack him round the back of the head, and then followed Alice.

* * *

"This food is amazing Esme" I said in appreciation, as Charlie agreed emphatically.

"Thank you dear" She replied. The Cullen's were great, if a little insane. Emmett and Rosalie had been taking the piss out of each other all evening, and Carlisle surprisingly joined in, much to the annoyance of his wife. Alice just sat that giggling, and occasionally leaning over to whisper in my ear. Doucheward sat there glaring the entire time and Jasper was the calming influence of the family. Charlie and Emmett had gotten along great, talking about sports all night, while Rosalie and I discussed motorbikes. We'd both decided to go out for a ride sometime this weekend, before her and Emmett had to go back to Stanford.

It soon became time for me and Charlie to go however, as he had to get up early for work in the morning. The entire Cullen family, bar Doucheward, accompanied us to the door. Alice wrapped her arms around me and we kissed, oblivious to the whistles and laughter coming from our families.

"I'll speak to you later" she said

"Yeah, It was nice meeting all of you" The Cullen's smiled and returned the sentiment. Charlie shook everyone's hand and we stepped out into the night.

"Well that went well" Charlie said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it was great"

_Sure, it was wonderful, if you're a complete sentimental twat that is. Oh wait, you are. My mistake._

I thought I'd got rid of this fucking voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Aren't I lovely, another update for you all. This is a little bit different; I just hope that Victoria is psychotic enough for you. She's certainly a woman with a plan, even if the plan makes no sense. Enjoy.**

After the football game:

Aiden stumbled through the forest, attempting to get away from the parking lot as fast as possible. That complete bitch Isabella Swan had ran off after her fucking _girlfriend _confirmed plans for Saturday. He'd known the bitch had been lying to him when she said there was no one else. He just didn't expect it to be a fucking _girl. _Nevertheless, there was no way he was going to stick around to be ridiculed by that dick Newton. The kid thought he had a chance with Bella, as if!

_Yeah well, you turned her gay pal. _Aiden kicked viciously at a tree as he walked further into the undergrowth, muttering obscenities to himself the entire time. He pulled the small flask of vodka from his pocket and took a large swig, throwing it away into the trees when it was done.

He'd not gone much further when he began to hear voices.

"Who the fuck's there!" He screamed at the ghosts which seemed to be mocking him, tormenting him from the trees. He heard chuckling and a flash of red hair, then everything went dark.

Aiden woke up swearing profusely

"Kindly shut the fuck up little boy" a bored and somewhat cruel voice said. Aiden blinked and looked up as to who had spoken. There was a red haired woman standing there with two men at either side of her. She and one of the men looked completely perfect, bar the startlingly red eyes and purple bruises underneath their eyes. The male smiled cruelly at him and bared his teeth. Wait, fangs?

"What the fuck are you?" Aiden scrambled to get up, and cried out as the other guy grabbed him and slammed him up against a tree. Aiden looked into his eyes and was shocked and slightly scared to see absolutely no emotion there whatsoever. This guy was a psychopath.

"This is Laurent. If you try to move, scream or if you just irritate me in any way I will order him to snap your pathetic little neck. Am I understood?" Aiden nodded.

"Good. Now then boy, I am Victoria, and this is my mate, James. We are both vampires" Aiden inclined his head towards Laurent.

"What's he?" Victoria signed and looked at Aiden with disdain.

"Laurent" She said, it coming out as more like a command. Laurent grinned and punched Aiden hard in the stomach. Aiden winced as the air was knocked out of him. He glared at Laurent.

"I did tell you dear. Don't interrupt, it's rude." Victoria went and whispered something in James' ear. He grinned sadistically and shot off before Aiden could blink.

"Laurent is my...pet. For want of a better word. If I require something doing, Laurent will generally do it, he's such a sweetheart."

Aiden then noticed the two bodies lying on the floor not far away. Victoria saw him looking and grinned.

"You might recognise them dear. I think they went by the names of Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory?"

"The town druggies, you killed them?" Victoria sighed again and waved her hand. Laurent threw Aiden to the floor and stamped hard on his leg, breaking it. Aiden screamed out in pain.

"The next time you irritate me you will die. I won't tolerate stupid questions. But yes, I killed them. Drug addicts hmm? That would explain the...aftertaste."

Aiden shuddered at what that meant, and moaned from the pain in his leg. These...people. They were monsters, and Aiden was terrified over what was going to happen to him. Victoria smiled at him and crouched down next to him. Aiden whimpered and both Victoria and Laurent laughed.

"Now now Aiden, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I have a little job for you. You know of an Alice Cullen, yes?" Despite everything, Aiden growled in fury at that bitch's name. In his eyes, she had stolen away the only person he had ever loved.

"Thought so. Now Alice Cullen is a very naughty girl. Not only has she broken your heart, she broke mine as well. I want you to do me a very special favour sweetheart. I want you to kill her." I looked up at Victoria, shocked. Aiden hated her, but want her dead?

"Now I know a weak, pathetic human like you couldn't hope to compete with Alice, but I might be able to give you some help in that department."

"Wh..wh...What's Alice?" Victoria laughed and shook her head,

"Stupid human, she's a vampire." Aiden's blood ran cold. Of course! It made sense now, that _monster _Alice had done something similar to what Victoria had done to Laurent, and _that _was why Bella had dumped him! It made sense now, and Aiden was ready to do whatever it took to save Bella. He'd have words with her when it was done however, about fraternising with strange people like Alice in future. But something Victoria had said disturbed him.

"What do you _mean_, help?" He glanced at Victoria. He was beginning to lose consciousness, due to the agony of his leg.

Victoria grinned evilly, and her ruby red eyes looked deep into his;

"This" And she bit down on his neck.

Aiden screamed.

3 days later:

Aiden woke up to see Victoria smiling at him. He got up, noting that the pain in his leg had gone. Aiden found himself in a dank and dingy motel room. James was sitting by the windowsill, playing casually with a lighter, and Victoria was lounging on the bed.

"Where's Laurent?" Aiden asked, smiling at the sound of his new voice. He looked in the cracked mirror, taking in his red eyes and pale skin. He was a vampire. Victoria came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring James' indignant growls.

"Dead. He was no longer useful to us." Aiden nodded.

"When do I get to go after Cullen?"

"_Later"_ Victoria chided, "You're not ready yet, she'd destroy you in an instant." Aiden pulled away and began to pace.

"I want Bella back"

"And you shall have her" Victoria soothed, "But you need to be stronger. Go out with James; learn what he has to teach you." Aiden nodded, and walked out of the room. James got to his feet and sighed,

"Was this really necessary?"

"Don't question me James, of course it is."

"What am I supposed to be teaching him?"

"I don't know, make something up, I don't want him to die as soon as he comes across them, but I _do_ need him to take the blame." Victoria and James shared a laugh and then kissed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out everything I can about the Cullen's, then you can _pay them a little visit._"

James smirked and followed Aiden out of the door. Victoria was left alone.

"Won't be long now dear Alice, then soon you shall learn _not to fuck with me."_

**Oh dear Aiden, you are indeed a gullible twat. Till next time folks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So, as one of my best friends once said; exams can go fuck a donkey with razorblade fur. I've got 5 and a bit weeks off, so I'll be updating a bit more frequently hopefully. Sorry about dying on you all, again. Enjoy.**

For once I was completely content with my life. For the most part within my life, I was happy, but there was always something that invariably fucked with it. So it was a little disconcerting for me to be completely happy with _everything _going onin my life.

_Jesus, could you be any more of a pathetic twat? And that was a rhetorical question; I already know it's not possible._

When the voice came back last night at the Cullen's house, I was pretty pissed, and a little scared. I mean it hadn't made an appearance for a while, and then suddenly it comes back with a vengeance. And it wasn't just your normal, everyday, run of the mill conscience type thing either. It was like there was a whole different _person _inside my head, which bothered me more than I'd care to admit. I hated feeling like I wasn't in control of my own life, but when I'd tried to tell Angela about it she thought I was crazy. Who knows, maybe I am crazy. I'd have gone to a psychiatrist or something before now, but I guess I'm paranoid about what would happen if Carlisle found out somehow, and he is my doctor, so I'm guessing it wouldn't be too hard. It certainly wouldn't be the impression I wanted to make on him;

_Yes Dr Cullen, I hear a voice in my head, and it seems like it has tourettes, but don't worry about it. What's that Dr Cullen? You've forbade me from seeing your daughter, I can't think _why.

I could just see it now.

I was as surprised as anyone to find out that Rosalie and I actually got along. I guess it's because we shared some of the same qualities. We'd gone out for a ride this morning and stopped to take a breather.

"So Bella, I'm just going to come right out and say this; Alice is like the sister I never had. Or wanted, for that matter. But that's beside the point. Do not fuck this up. Or I will fuck you up, understood?"

"Sure thing. You don't have to worry though, I'd sooner cut off my own arm than hurt Alice."

"Believe me Bella, there are _much _worse things that I could, and would do to you." Fuck me, when Rosalie went all protective sister on my ass, she _really _went protective sister on my ass. She was looking at me expectantly, so I gulped and nodded at her dumbly. Like the flick of a switch, a smile appeared on her face and we were back to talking like almost friends again. Let me tell you, it was as creepy as fuck. Mind you, I'd rather take bi-polar psycho Rosalie over Doucheward. No matter how much Jasper tried to tell me that underneath it all he was a really decent guy, I just wasn't buying it.

He'd been increasingly rude to me and Alice ever since we got together. Sometimes I'd catch him staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed, like he was trying to read my mind or something.

_You know, you could try coming over and actually getting to know me. Asshole._

But apart from Doucheward, I loved the Cullens like they were my second family or some crap. Charlie went over often to watch games with the guys, and I'd go with him. Then Alice and I would generally go for a walk in the forest surrounding her house. It was at one of these times when we'd gotten into a rather odd conversation.

I'd been staring at her, as I do when I think she's not looking, when she turned to me and smirked,

"Have I got something on my face?" I spluttered and blushed while she chuckled.

"I, er no, no you haven't. I just...you're gorgeous. Oh fuck, didn't mean to say that out loud, and, well shit, now I sound like a complete and utter retard." Alice smiled even more,

"Yes, you are, but you're my retard." We continued walking in silence while I was telling myself off in my head.

"I think I'm going to see Jake tomorrow, we haven't spoken in a while."

"Jake lives on the rez doesn't he?"

"Yeah, hey, what was that for?" Alice wrinkled her nose up when I answered her question. She looked embarrassed at the fact that I'd caught her and started mumbling under her breath. I glared at her and poked her in the ribs until she gave in,

"It's nothing; our families just have a lot of..._history _is all." I stared at her blankly.

"_Right_. Jesus, do you always have to be so fucking cryptic?" Alice frowned,

"I'm sorry, but it's really not that much of a big deal, he's your friend and as long as I don't have to talk to him, I'm really not bothered." She kissed me softly and walked on. I was pretty dazed and didn't actually realise she'd walked off for a while. When I did, I mentally kicked myself and ran after her.

* * *

Jake and I were lying on the sand, talking. Embry had shit to do, so it was just the two of us. One second we'd been same as always, both of us taking the complete piss out of one another, but then suddenly Jake became incredibly serious,

"So Bella, I hear you're dating Alice Cullen" I rolled my eyes.

"You heard that because I told you Jacob."

"But her name is Alice _Cullen. _Cullen, Bella." I looked at him like he had mental health issues and the voice in my head agreed, sort of.

_Jesus, this guy is almost as fucking dense as you._

"Yes Jake, I'm well aware of her name. I know you don't like each other, she told me" Jake laughed darkly.

"Oh, it goes _way deeper _than just not liking each other Bells." I glared at him until he sighed and answered my unasked question.

"Do you remember the old Quileute legends Bella?"

The Quileute legends, what did they have to do with anything?

I'd been told these by Jake since I'd first come to Forks, and back when I actually used to get scared, he used to delight in telling me them whenever we saw each other. It got to the point though, like with anything, that when you hear something for long enough it no longer becomes scary anymore.

"Remember the stories about how we Quileutes are descended from men who could turn into wolves, like werewolves? And how the werewolves only had one enemy?"

"I remember. The cold ones, you called them."

"Yeah, the cold ones. Do you remember their name Bella?" I stopped for a moment to think about it, and then the blood drained from my face. Jake smiled grimly as he knew that I'd reached the right conclusion.

"Say it Bella"

"Cullen. So what, it's just a coincidence Jake"

"No. It's not Bella; they're the same cold ones from the legends." I jumped up and glared at Jake.

"What the fuck Jacob, you're trying to tell me that my girlfriend and her family are _vampires _for crying out loud. Christ, are you lot growing your own stash over here on the Rez? 'Cause I want whatever you're having!" Jake got up as well and towered over me, beginning to get angry too.

"I'm being fucking serious Isabella! I'm worried about your safety and Charlie's too! And it's not just me, my dad agrees, you need to keep away from Alice Cullen and her family Bella." I growled at him and took off running. He shouted at me to come back, but I just got on my bike and sped away from La Push as fast as possible.

I slammed the door and began pacing up and down the living room, hands shaking and breathing heavily. How dare Jake tell me who to see? _How fucking dare he? _I knew that him and Alice didn't like each other, but that's no reason to make complete and utter shit up.

But then I stopped, and thought about it logically some more, or I guess you could say illogically. While Jake was the biggest pain in the ass going, and made it his absolute mission to annoy me daily, he'd never actually lied to me. Not once, in all the time we'd known each other. And as I began remembering more of the legend, it actually kind of made sense.

Impossibly fast and strong? Check

Incredibly cold, pale and beautiful? I thought of Alice and shuddered, Check

Enemies of werewolves? The 'feud'that was going on between Alice and Jacob's families could well be proof of that.

Immortal? I scoffed at this one, but there had been times where Alice and her family, particularly Doucheward, spoke like they were from another era.

So all in all, entirely possible.

Alice was a vampire?

_Ding Ding Ding, we have a fucking winner._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know it's short, but I didn't really know if I could write a decent Alice POV. Let me know how I did please? Enjoy anyway.**

"Fucks sake..." I muttered, fishing the contact from out of my eye. We all wore contacts when with humans so that they weren't suspicious of the fact that all of us had golden coloured eyes, despite the fact that none of our family were related by blood. They weren't complete idiots, and one of the smarter ones was bound to suspect something eventually. At least, that's what Carlisle said to us whenever we complained about it to him. As irritating as it was, it made sense.

_I don't care how much sense it makes, it's incredibly fucking annoying. _I thought to myself, walking into my bedroom and throwing myself inelegantly onto the bed. I'd gotten into the habit of behaving less and less gracefully, as to not make Bella feel embarrassed.

_Bella. _The mere thought of my girlfriend brought a smile to my face. I'd known from the first moment I saw her that we were meant to be together forever. Quite literally, in our case, seeing as vampires are immortal. I hadn't quite gotten around to telling her my secret yet though, no matter how much I wanted to, I wasn't going to do so without consulting my family first, seeing as how it affected all of them.

_Well everyone but Doucheward, I don't give a shit what he thinks. _

I hadn't had a single vision of Bella all day though, and I knew it was because of that mutt that she hung out with, Jacob Black. He was a young werewolf, incredibly volatile; the slightest thing said to him could set him off. And as much as I loved Bella, she wasn't exactly known for her tact, and coupled with her blunt honesty and sarcasm; she could get into a lot of trouble. I loved those qualities about her, but an easily angered puppy? Not so much.

That changed when I was suddenly pulled into a vision though. Bella was pacing up and down her living room, trying not to cry with clenched fists, when all the fight just seemed to leave her as she sank to the floor. I growled, promising that I would rip Black to shreds for upsetting her. I was about to leave to do just that when Carlisle asked us all to come downstairs. Loathe as I was to leave Bella upset like that, I couldn't ignore my father either. Hoping that whatever he wanted wouldn't take too long, I flew down the stairs.

* * *

Doucheward, as my Bella had so aptly named him, had called a family meeting. I grinned at the fact that I was referring to Bella in my head as 'mine'. It seemed my possessive vampire instincts were stronger than I thought. But anyway, Doucheward wanted a family meeting and I saw it as my personal mission to fuck with him a little. More than that, it amused the hell out of me. We all walked into the large living room, all with human speed, even Esme and Carlisle. Doucheward might be their favourite son, but even they had to admit he's a boring twat.

"So, we have a major problem in the form of Alice's _human._" He sneered at me and I smirked back again.

"Oh come on Eddie, you're just upset you can't see into her head and have some more shit added to your personal wank bank." Edward spluttered, Jasper and Carlisle both grinned, Carlisle albeit behind his hand, while Emmett and Rosalie outright laughed. Esme, ever the eternal mother however, was all set to chastise.

"Alice!"

"Sorry Mom, but I can't help it if that's the truth." Edward looked at me, his rage evident. Well, what I assumed was his rage; he looked slightly constipated if truth be told.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about! This flippant, devil may care attitude is what is going to get us all killed!"

"A devil may care attitude is fun, Doucheward, you should try it sometime." Rose and Emmett grinned again,

"Who came up with Doucheward?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, she's rather creative" I said, a proud smile on my face as I thought of my love. Emmett response was 'awesome', while Rose promised to have some flowers sent to her.

"No, she's an idiot. She's hanging around with _vampires _for..." Doucheward didn't even get to finish his sentence, nor would he ever again if I had my way. I had him up against the wall, slowly choking him, with my fangs bared I snarled at him.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. My mate. Again. Understood?" I spoke low and dangerously. Nobody gets to insult Bella. Nobody but me anyway. Doucheward looked at each of the family in turn, desperately trying to get someone to help him out of his predicament. Something in my expression however must have told them that doing so would be detrimental to their health, because none of them moved a muscle; quite literally. I smirked.

_Too bad Eddie, no one's coming to bail you out this time._

I looked at him expectantly and increased the pressure on his neck. He realised that my question was not in fact rhetorical and nodded furiously. Well, as much as he could, what with me strangling him and all. With a mocking snort I dropped him on his ass.

"If all you wanted was to insult Alice and her mate Edward, then consider this meeting over. Unless you have something of actual value to say?" Carlisle said, looking at Doucheward with barely concealed irritation. He knew as well as anyone that you don't insult each other's mates, unless you are completely without respect or manners. And Carlisle placed much on both respect and manners.

Doucheward picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off unnecessarily. The self important look he always wore was back on his face, having previously been wiped off when I launched myself at him.

"Yes father, I do. We all agreed to not get more involved than necessary with the humans, because not only is it dangerous for them, but it isn't fair that we have to keep our secret from them."

"Why do we have to keep our secret from Bella though?" Jasper asked, genuine curiosity his voice. We all looked at him, shocked. I was secretly delighted however. I shared the same opinion as Jasper, but if I voiced it I know Doucheward would shoot me down straight away. Jasper however, was unexpected surprise. Doucheward looked at him incredulously.

"Have you lost your mind Brother? The Volturi forbade it, and not only that, but we don't know how trustworthy this Bella is, as you all know I can't read her..." He said, ignoring my growl. Jasper glared at him.

"And as _you _know Brother, yours is not the only gift in this family. I can read people better than any one of you, and believe me when I say Isabella is trustworthy. Plus, there is always Ali's vision of her."

The family turned to me curiously, and I shot Jasper a look. He just grinned and waved his hand dismissively. I'd get him later. The vision Jasper was referring to was one of me and Bella, her with her arms wrapped round me protectively, me with my natural golden eyes, and hers ruby. It scared the shit out of me the first time I'd gotten it. But as it became a recurring vision almost to the point of seeing it every day, I came round to the idea that Bella was meant to be a vampire. And an eternity with her was certainly a very appealing prospect. When I was finished telling the family of my vision, they were all ecstatic, apart from Doucheward, but that was to be expected. Prick doesn't think about anyone but himself.

"Are you so selfish that you would damn her like that Alice?"

"Dude, that's fucking awesome, Bella's gonna be a kickass sister." Rose slapped Emmett round the back of the head for his outburst and stuck her tongue out at him when he pouted.

"Emmett's right, it'll be nice to have another sister in this family who isn't completely bloody _insane._" I grinned at Rose, and she smiled softly back.

"As eloquently as these two put it, I'd have to agree, Bella would be a welcome addition to the family" I knew that that was as gushy as Jasper was ever likely to get, and was glad that my mate got on so well with my family. Esme and Carlisle beamed and wrapped their arms round me,

"Oh Alice! I'm so happy for you both." Esme cried

"Bella seems like a lovely girl, I'm sure you will both be very happy together." Doucheward looked like he'd woken up to a lump of coal in his stocking on Christmas morning though.

"What is _wrong_ with you all? You're all behaving ridiculously!" He stormed off to his piano, and began to play something exceedingly depressing, as per usual, when my phone went off. Sighing, I brightened up when I saw who was ringing me; Bella. I answered immediately, frowning when I heard a sob on the other end.

"Hey, Ali. Can we talk? I just, I really n-need you."

"I'll be right there love." I promised, and nodded to my family when they said to say hello to Bella from them. I decided to run, because it would be quicker than any car.

_I'm so going to fucking kill Jacob Black._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Back to Bella's POV for this one. Enjoy**

"I'll be right there love." Alice said, and I sighed as she hung up, feeling incredibly silly and sorry for myself.

I'd promised myself that I wasn't ever going to cry like this again, as it didn't do anybody any good. But my girlfriend could potentially be a blood sucking, murderous fucking _vampire _here, so forgive me for getting a little bit upset. It was completely ridiculous that my life had turned into this. I hoped to God that Jake was just messing with me. 'Cause in reality, things like vampires and werewolves _couldn't _exist. It was like the Easter Bunny and Father Christmas being real for Christ's sake!

_Oh God, I can't believe you're actually trying to rationalise this. And just a tip, when you tell your vampire girlfriend that you 'need' her; which makes you incredibly pathetic by the way, and she promises to come straight over, maybe you could've asked her if she's eaten beforehand? I imagine you have some sort of self preservation, no matter how faulty?_

"Shut up. I'm not in the fucking mood." I growled. Who the hell does the voice in my head think it is anyway? ...Yeah, that was a sentence I never thought I'd say.

"I didn't say anything Bella" I gasped and shot up, glaring at a smirking Alice.

"How did you get in?" I demanded, a lot harsher than I'd intended. The smirk slipped off of her face and she looked seriously at me, head cocked slightly to the side.

"The door wasn't locked. Shouldn't the daughter of a Police Chief know that that right there is a major safety issue? I mean any old crazy could come right in."

"Or supernatural being" I muttered under my breath. Alice made a choking sound, and looked at me, completely shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" She shook her head, stepping closer to me and wincing when I stepped back.

"I-I had something to tell you Bella, but judging by how your acting I think it's safe to assume you already know." She snapped.

"If you're referring to the fact that you are a vampire, then yes, I know."

"May I ask how?"

"I know some people" With this Alice burst into laughter. She clutched her sides and looked at me, grinning.

"Bella, I'm a vampire, not in the fucking Mafia. I know it was Jacob anyway. But that isn't important, what I wanted to know is how you feel about it?" I looked at her incredulously.

"How I fucking _feel _about it? What are you, my shrink? Oh, I don't know Alice...scared out of my fucking mind?" She looked like she could cry, and I felt insanely guilty. Great, there's a freaking vampire in my house and I'm the one feeling guilty? Fuck my life. But never one to do things by halves, I continued.

"I mean Jesus, what the fuck? My first fucking serious adult relationship and it's with a fucking fairytale creature! I can't take this, I c-c-can't..." And to my complete and utter horror, I broke down completely.

Alice dashed over and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. Guess human mannerisms had well and truly gone out the window.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt anyone, I promise." I looked at Alice, sniffling.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Black didn't tell you? Of course he didn't, stupid fucking _mutt._ My family and I don't drink from humans Bella, we drink from animals." I pulled away to get a better look at her face. She was being completely honest. And I now felt like the biggest douche in the world.

"Oh. Well that's different then. Excuse me while I go and feel exceedingly stupid." Alice smiled and kissed me.

"Don't. You reacted like a normal person would; I just wish I could've been the one to tell you." I hugged her tightly.

"Actually, apart from the whole, _I vant to suck your blood _thing, It sounds like it'd be pretty cool to be a vampire."

"Does it? And please, don't ever do that again."

"Yeah, I mean; you're strong, fast, immortal, and should I forget completely gorgeous?" Alice ducked her head but smiled nonetheless.

"Stop it, you're making me blush. This is completely a figure of speech of course, seeing as I can't blush."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well that could certainly come in handy, anything else I should know about?"

Alice shot me a look, eyes glinting, and smiled.

"Welcome to Vampire 101 Bella."

* * *

"Crosses?"

"Myth"

"A stake?"

"Would hurt, but myth."

"Sun?"

"Myth"

"Coffins?"

"Myth"

"Holy Water?"

"Gets us wet, but not much more."

"And you can't sleep either? Bummer. Is that it all covered?" Alice smiled; we were lying on my bed. Charlie had a meeting with Aiden's parents concerning his disappearance, so we had some time to kill.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Now you can officially call yourself a Vampire expert."

"Awesome, is there a badge?"

"You're such a dork" She said affectionately.

"But I'm your dork" I smiled. I was glad we'd managed to sort things out so quickly. I honestly did love Alice, and now I knew she wasn't going to kill me, or anyone else, things were good. I was so going to kill Jacob fucking Black though. Or get Alice to do it for me. Either way, he was _so _screwed.

"At least I know you're not going to eat me." She dragged her eyes over my body, and then raised an eyebrow at me and I immediately blushed.

"I still might." I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm slightly. She giggled and got up. I looked at her lazily as she went to my window and looked out into the street.

"Your dad will be home soon."

"How could you possibly know...? Wait, never mind, super hearing." Alice smiled at me slightly and opened the window. She made to straddle the window sill as I looked at her, confused as fuck.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I'm still new to this whole vampire stuff. My dad's coming home so you throw yourself out of a window?" She giggled.

"No, your dad's coming home so I leave the house. This saves us both from any questions he might ask. I throw myself out of the window because it is fun." I shook my head at her.

"You're completely insane, you know that? Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

"Only if you're quick. We don't have forever Bella."

"Well actually, you do. What with being immortal and all."

"Very funny. I almost laughed at that one." We kissed and then Alice threw herself out of the window. I laughed softly to myself as she ran into the woods, and about a minute later Charlie pulled up.

_Why can't you be as cool as her?_

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just throw myself out of the nearest window shall I?"

_If you could, that would be wonderful._

I shook my head, swearing under my breath at the voice as I went downstairs to talk to Charlie. He was pacing in the kitchen.

"Hey old man, try not to wear the floorboards down too much." He smiled slightly and sat heavily at the kitchen table. I frowned and joined him.

"What's wrong Dad? Is it something to do with Aiden?"

"Kid turned up last night. Parents couldn't be bothered to let me know, and when I turn up to question the boy they slam the door in my face. That's fucking gratitude for you hey?"

"Maybe they just want some alone time with him. Don't worry about it Dad, at least he's ok."

"You're right Bells, especially after what happened to Tyler and Lauren. The worst thing is, we're still no closer to finding out what it was that killed them, we have no leads whatsoever. All our witnesses were high at the time, and the only thing we have to go on is that it happened so fast. It's like whoever did it has vanished without a trace."

"How could that be poss...Oh fuck."

"Language Bella, and what is it?" I got up from the table, chair screeching. I winced at the harsh sound and ran a shaking hand through my hair.

"Nothing Dad, I've just forgotten to do some homework, that's all. I'm going to go and get it done though, so I'll speak to you later."

"Sure thing Bells" I practically ran up to my room, slamming the door and sliding to the floor on the opposite end of it.

I knew what it was that could've killed Lauren and Tyler.

Fucking. Hell.

_Ladies and gentlemen, the girl actually is capable of thought! She is in possession of a brain. Go fucking figure._

"Now is _so _not the fucking time." I muttered, dialling Alice's number, praying that she would pick up quickly.

I knew what it was that could've killed Lauren and Tyler, because I knew something the police didn't.

I knew that vampires exist.

**AN: She's one smart cookie our Bella. Question is, what have the Cullens been playing at, not figuring it out sooner? Till next time, folks. Oh, and review, please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Right, I had this chapter all typed up, but because Microsoft Word is shockingly bad, ****you have to make sure you've saved something at least 5 times, just in case it is it's time of the month and it goes ahead and deletes it anyway. Suffice to say, I got major irritated and confused trying to rewrite this chapter. If anyone is still interested in this then kudos, my update pattern has been a little erratic to say the least. I will get to the end though, eventually. Enjoy anyway.**

Alice picked up after the second ring.

"Hey babe..." She began,

"Don't 'hey babe' me Cullen, not when I'm pissed off with you", I said. I'd have almost meant it too, if it weren't for the warmth her calling me pet names brought. As fucking ridiculous as it was.

"Why exactly are you pissed off at me Bella?" I scoffed at that. How could she not know? It wasn't as if I was smarter than her or anything, and I knew for a fact that Carlisle would at least know, considering he was the doctor that examined the bodies.

"Oh I wouldn't know Alice, probably because you failed to mention that it was vampires that killed Lauren and Tyler!" I cried. I heard a brief pause, several gasps and an 'oh shit'.

"Oh shits exactly right. When _were_ you going to tell me, if ever?"

"I was going to tell you Bella, but I didn't want you to think that all vampires are the same. That I'm the same. Please don't think that? It's not that late, make some excuse to Charlie about needing some Biology notes from Doucheward or something, and come over. We'll explain it to you then."

"We?"

"Yes, _family of vampires, _remember?"

_You are such a dumbass._

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay. And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too, you daft twat." I hung up and sighed. It weren't as if I had any massive problem with a vampire's food source being humans. I mean sure, I'd still stab the fuckers in the eye with a stake if they got too close to me, despite the fact that it would probably hurt me more than them. But humans couldn't exactly take the moral high ground; we ate meat, and it's exactly the same thing. It's just that while having the whole 'humans are friends, not food' conversation with Alice, she made a point of saying that her family had morals that other vampires sometimes lacked. And whether for food or not, murder is still pretty immoral. I just didn't understand why they could let it slide. But I hoped that all would be explained to me in 20 minutes time.

"She'll ruin us Alice!" Seriously, whatever sick fuck gave _Doucheward _above all people the power of mind reading should be shot, repeatedly. The mind was a private fucking place, not something to be read like a book. But Doucheward didn't have the good manners to know that. Even Carlisle and Esme, the very epitome of patience and kindness were starting to get irritated with the constant whining that my mate was out to ruin us. I was ready to rip his head off after the third time. I settled instead for throwing the phone at it.

He screeched and Rosalie and Emmett laughed. Carlisle and Emse failed to look disapproving. Jasper would've been laughing also, but he'd gone to hunt so as not to slip up with Bella. His control around her was fine, but it didn't hurt to be cautious, especially considering I'd have to kill him if anything happened to her.

"So you've said, more than once actually. What proof do you have?"

"Be reasonable Alice! Carlisle, surely you understand the dangers?" He whined at our father. Carlisle for once, looked disapprovingly at Douchward and said,

"There are no dangers that I can see Edward. Isabella will not expose us, and she is quite within reason to ask why we have not done anything about those murders. If anything I would be surprised and disappointed in Alice's judgement of character had she not asked."

I grinned, and Rosalie muttered "Suck on that, prick."

Doucheward glared at her and stormed off to play something depressing on his piano.

"So, what are your intentions with Bella, Alice?" Esme asked, looking at me slyly. I chuckled, knowing exactly what she wasn't asking.

"If it's what she wants, then I'll change her." Emmett grinned and whistled, while Esme and Carlisle both smiled at each other. They'd enjoy having Bella in the family, I knew. Rose was silent though.

"Something wrong Rose?" She looked up, and smiled slightly at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Bella's great, it's just...it's not the life I'd have chosen, or wanted. But it's not my choice to make." I nodded, accepting her answer. I knew what those bastards had did to her, and that she had struggled with eternity until she met Emmett.

"It'll always be her choice Rosie, if I have anything to do with it." She smiled again, and this time it did reach her eyes.

"How long till she gets here Ali?" Emmett asked, already excited of the thought of playing Xbox with his newest little sister.

"About 5 minutes"

I was nervous walking up to Alice's porch. I knew they all knew I was here, and that really wasn't doing anything for my nerves. I was about to knock on the door when Alice opened it. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled slightly.

"Sorry, it's just Jazz could feel how nervous you are and I didn't want to prolong it." I shook my head and kissed her, and then we walked into the vast living room.

I looked around, and Emmett laughed his big, booming laugh.

"Don't worry Bella, we don't bite." I swallowed.

"Well you kind of do Emmett" I said, rubbing the back of my neck self consciously. The Cullens all laughed at that, and Jasper came downstairs. He smiled at me and explained.

"Eddie's still sulking upstairs. Do you mind me calming you down Bella? It's just this conversation will be harder to carry out if you feint." I chuckled and shook my head, collapsing on the couch next to Alice.

"So Bella," Carlisle started, "What do you want to know?" My mouth went dry and I gulped nervously. The Cullens all waited patiently but expectantly for the interrogation to begin.

_Come on then you moron, you were the one that wanted them to explain themselves._

"Well, I know now that it was a vampire, or vampires, that killed Lauren and Tyler, and I know that you know. I was just wondering why you guys haven't done anything about it."

"It's not like we haven't tried dear," Esme said softly, "It's just that it could be any number of vampires, you see while we are the only ones who maintain a permanent residence here in Forks, we don't have monopoly on the land. Other vampires can come and go as they please, whether they share our diet or not. But we do tell any nomads passing through that they are not to hunt within Forks, as someone could potentially become suspicious and we'd have to move on. Obviously whoever did this didn't do as stressed."

"Honestly 'lil sis, do you seriously expect me to be shying away from cracking some skulls?" Emmett flexed his muscles and I laughed. I knew there was a logical explanation to this.

"So you don't have any idea?" I asked

"No, unless someone decides to kindly come forward so we can kick their arses, we're as much in the dark as you are" Rose answered.

"Are you still pissed off with me?" Alice asked nervously. I kissed her and smiled,

"No, I'm not. I just don't understand why you couldn't have just told me that, I wouldn't have blown up at you." Alice grinned, and all but dragged me up to her room. We were half way up the stairs when Alice stopped.

"Fuck. Off!" She growled. I looked at her, extremely confused, and she said through gritted teeth.

"Doucheward's being a cock. Again. Just because I get a fucking vision does not give him the right to see what it is. Fucker." I laughed at that, then realised what she said.

"Wait, you get visions? And Eddie can read minds? What is this fuckery?" Alice giggled,

"S'all part of my charm. Douchward's gift is to help him be even more of an interfering shit than usual. But don't worry, he can't read you." I sighed in relief; then remembered all the times he looked like he was trying to read me. What a fucking creep. I shuddered then we continued on to Alice's room.

We sat on her bed facing each other.

"What were you like, y'know, before?" She laughed and looked at me like I was dim.

"I don't suppose we could try that again in English hun?" I shoved her and smiled.

"What were you like before you were a vampire?" Alice's previous good mood evaporated and the smile fell off her face.

_Well done asshole_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to upset you." She moved close to me on the bed, and turned round so I could wrap my arms round her.

"You didn't, I just...I can't remember."

"Why not, if you don't mind my asking that is?"

"Of course not. I've learnt I was born Mary Alice Brandon in 1901, in Biloxi, Mississippi. I must've had premonitions as a human too, because I was institutionalised by my parents. Carlisle seems to think that the 'treatment' I received is what is causing my lapse in memory."

I felt sick, and wanted to kill everyone that had ever done anything to hurt my Alice, whether she remembered it or not. But all I could do now was tell her shaking and sobbing form that everything was going to be allright.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: It's been 2 months. Which is terrible, I do realise. Hopefully people continue to read this, and enjoy it. Massive thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read, alert, favourite or review this story. Reviews are great, but honestly, just knowing someone's reading my inane ramblings is more than enough, so thanks. Anyway, on with the story. Oh, and I'm stealing another method of vampire transformation, as it was just another thing I feel Stephanie Meyer effed up. **

Once Alice had calmed down a bit and felt the need for violence pass; although not entirely I might add, we talked a bit more about vampires, or more specifically, how to become one.

"It isn't exceedingly difficult, though most vampires lack the patience or the will to do it. Too busy trying to drain you dry I'd expect, but still. There are only really ever two reasons for a vampire to change a human. They either love them so much they want to spend eternity with them, or the second, and slightly more disturbing answer. It's a method of torture. Vampires, not unlike humans, can be very sadistic creatures and there's nothing more depressing than being faced with an eternity of torment and loneliness; trust me."

I sighed and chose to ignore the last part of Alice's explanation. I felt stupid for somehow missing these moments whenever Alice became unbearably sad and cynical, almost like Doucheward. Whether this was for my own selfish reasons or not. I guess no-one could possibly be _that _happy all the time, without some of it being some kind of mask. I vowed from now on though, I would do everything in my power to make sure those moments were kept to an absolute minimum; if not entirely eradicated.

"You like your extremes don't you? Vampires I mean" Alice chuckled;

"Very much so. According to Eddie, we're all evil, soulless monsters" I shook my head at that; sounds like the complete crap Doucheward has been known to preach. I however, wasn't about to allow _my _Alice to be put into the category of 'evil soulless monsters', or the rest of the Cullens. I got up, kissed her on the forehead and marched into Doucheward's room, ignoring Alice as she told me to come back. Eddie's room was a mess, filled with CD's and books no doubt containing pointless diatribes about how life is pointless. The man himself glared at me from the sofa he was lounging on, holding a; I shit you not, diary in his hand.

"It's polite to knock"

"Well then it's a real shame I'm not polite isn't it?" Edward shot me a look of pure distain and said;

"Oh I know that my dear, I'm just hoping at some point you will learn."

"That's unlikely" I turned to where I saw Alice leaning against the doorframe with that smirk of hers. I glared at her and she blew me a kiss. I shook my head and smiled, I couldn't stay mad at her, not when I wanted to screw her so bad. I turned back to Eddie and caught his look of disgust, then him shooting Alice a look of complete murder. I had my own smirk then, as I knew Alice had been thinking the exact same thing I was. However now wasn't the time, I felt like I was defending Alice's honour and even though that probably wasn't true, and the notion that Alice couldn't defend herself was one I found completely ridiculous, it gave me a chance to argue with Doucheward and I was never going to turn down that kind of enjoyment.

"So, I heard you have a theory pertaining to the souls of vampires?"

"The lack of, you mean? My kind are deplorable, our very existence enough to make the Earth weep."

"Enough with the poetic crap Eddie. We both know that's complete and utter shit!"

"You are human, and as such you can never understand. Besides, I don't have to explain myself to you. What I believe is none of your business!"

"While that might be true, your theory involves every vampire and is as such, insulting my girlfriend. So I'm making it my business" Douchward sighed and began

"Vampires need to kill to survive. Our entire existence is based around death. Do you not find that just a little bit immoral?"

I realised then that Doucheward wasn't nearly as clever as he so very obviously thought he was. It's just that the only people he talked to were his family and they either agreed with him in the same way that you would comfort a small child in the case of Carlisle and Esme, or in the case of everyone else, either disliked him enough to not talk to him, or didn't want to argue with him.

"Based on your logic Edward, vampires aren't the only soulless creatures. Seeing as every other living thing kills to survive, then the entirety of creation is without souls, so your argument is moot." Edward smirked.

"But how then do you explain vegetarian humans then?"

"The same way I explain 'vegetarian vampires', there's exceptions to every rule. Not that people are without souls just because they eat meat; or in your case humans. It's the way of the world Eddie, the circle of fucking life. You can't have it both ways; you either act all superior to all other vampires because you have a soul, or you continue your depressed little 'woe is me' bullshit. I really don't care which. And don't tell me that even if you don't kill humans, the desire is still there. That doesn't make you something that should be abhorred. I have quite a high desire to kill you right now, but I won't; mainly because I couldn't but also because that would be slightly _wrong. _ Despite how irritating you are. The proof that you have a soul Edward is that you _choose _to do the right thing, despite seemingly everything in you telling you otherwise. Look at Carlisle, not just what he's done for you, but for all of you, and everyone he's saved. He's fought against his nature every single day for fucking centuries! Do you truly believe a man like that could be an 'evil, soulless monster' as you so eloquently put it?" I took in a deep breath after I finished my rant, but kept my eyes on Edward.

He seemed to be actually contemplating what I'd said. Suddenly his eyes darkened and I gulped.

_Well done idiot. Go and insult a volatile fucking vampire who doesn't like you anyway. You really must want to die. _

For once, I agreed with the voice within my head. I as usual, spoke without thinking and that might just cost me my life, if not a significant amount of pain.

_Apologise dumbass, and quickly. That way he might not rip your head off. Although that might be an improvement, at least you wouldn't be able to talk._

"Edward I..."

"You're right" Edward said quietly. I choked and I heard gasps coming from every other Cullen. Obviously this was the first time Edward had actually admitted someone else was right, and I couldn't help feeling proud that I, in all my tactlessness had achieved that. But Edward, being Edward, hadn't quite finished.

"I see that now, the argument over whether we have souls is irrelevant, we should aspire to be good people. Which is what I will do, thank you Isabella." I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Eddie, it is enough that you admitted you were wrong."

"I never admitted anything" I smiled; maybe I could actually like this Edward. He returned my smile and I left, Alice looking at me in what can only be described as awe. I followed her back into her room and she pushed me up against the door, slamming it behind me. She was kissing me hungrily, her tongue dragging across my lower lip requesting entrance. With a moan I opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and we kissed passionately for a while longer until we pulled away, her smirking and I gasping for breath. She dragged her tongue along my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I closed my eyes, I was in absolute ecstasy. She pulled away smiling and said;

"That was incredibly hot y'know. How did you manage it?"

"Simple my love. I am fucking awesome." Alice laughed at that and hummed.

"As modest as you are, it is the truth", and she pulled me in for another kiss.

Reluctantly I had to go home at some point that night. I'm sure Charlie would have realised in the morning that I hadn't come home and he'd have known _exactly _where I was. Or at least, you'd hope that he would. Him being police chief and all, I'd be almost disappointed if he didn't know where his own daughter was. It was a good thing that I was at least mildly adept at climbing trees though. Surprisingly, if the choice came between the stairs, which I would invariably trip up thus leading to an extremely awkward and embarrassing explanation with my dad; at least on my part, I knew he'd love every second tormenting me would bring, or a tree, which held at least a possibility of reaching my room unscathed, I'd go for the tree. Every single time.

That morning I knew my tree climbing had paid off as Charlie hadn't realised what time I'd really come home last night. It wasn't that I enjoyed lying to him, it's just there are some things I'd really rather not discuss with my dad and making out with Alice for nigh on two hours is one of them. Speaking of Alice, my loveable pixie girlfriend picked me up for school in that sex on wheels that she drives, her speeding even more than usual.

"Babe, not that I don't trust you, but when you're driving 40mph over the speed limit, that kind of makes me worry, not only for me but for small woodland creatures. Which come to think of it you eat anyway. That's it then, you see it as your mission to kill as many furry little things as possible."

Alice rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek in a condescending manner.

"Sweetheart, the thought of me eating any _small _woodland creature is ridiculous. It would be like you having a peanut for breakfast. And you're ranting again, frankly it isn't attractive."

"Watch the fucking road will you! I know I'm ranting, but you seem to forget that if we crash then only one of us will be turned into a smoothie."

_Smoothie? Seriously, you couldn't come up with a better analogy than a Smoothie? Fucking imbecile._

"Bella, you know my only concern is your safety."

We pulled up in the parking lot, and immediately Alice dashed round to my side and opened the door like a gentleman. I got out, fighting the urge to kiss the ground and proclaim hallelujahs.

"And they say 'chivalry is dead'. Clearly it comes in the form of insane, fucking _midgets_." Alice grinned and held my hand, our fingers entwining.

"You forgot sexy" She admonished. I chuckled and we began to walk towards the school.

"So why were we in even more of a hurry than usual?"

"We were racing Rose; honestly that girl is _so _competitive."

"Mhmm, and you're not Ali?"

"Of course I am, but I make it work."

"So did you win?" She didn't even get a chance to answer. There was a loud screeching of tires and suddenly Emmet's jeep came speeding into view, almost running over several juniors, and with a rather manic looking Rosalie behind the wheel. We both snickered and then turned, continuing on our way.

We were stopped however, by some douche bag with long, chestnut brown hair, extremely pale and muscular looking body and...red eyes. Fuck. Vampires were like fucking buses, you wait nearly 18 years for one then a whole species of them come along. I'd got infinitely more scared however when I realised I recognised this guy from somewhere. And from the way he was looking at me, that probably wasn't a good thing.

"Hey there Bella. Miss me?" Aidan asked.

**So that's officially my longest ever chapter. Hopefully it's not completely shit. Things are going to start picking up now though, story wise and hopefully updates wise as well. So, until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm a douche. But here's the rest of the story if anyone still wants to read it. **

I stared at Aiden. How could I not, we all thought the worst about his disappearance, especially after what happened to Lauren and Tyler. But here he was, not even a week later, back at school and exponentially more _supernatural _than before. Seriously, can a girl not catch a break? In the course of two weeks I've gone from being a loveable, yet sarcastic and bitchy senior that was decidedly average to someone in a committed (potentially eternal) lesbian relationship with a vampire, whose best friend is a werewolf and an ex-boyfriend who has recently also become a vampire. Fuck my life.

_It would perhaps be in your best interests to stop Alice from killing him and revealing what she is._

Wait what? Oh...

"Alice! Get off him!" Alice had flung herself on top of Aiden and was proceeding to punch the crap out of him. It's a good thing we were far enough away from the school that there wasn't anyone around. Still, a vampire corpse in the middle of the parking lot might still draw _some _attention.

_Yes, because whinging at her is the best way to go..._

I didn't have to worry too much though, because within the next second we were surrounded by the other four Cullen's after they saw what was happening. Emmett grabbed a still flailing Alice and pushed her behind him, Jasper and Doucheward into Rose's waiting arms. I fought down the slight feelings of jealousy stirring in me because I knew there was no way I was going to stop Alice from turning Aiden into a rather limp punching bag. One of the pitfalls of being human I guess...

Aiden got up from the floor, his face already starting to swell amongst all the blood. He spat and coughed then glared at Alice.

"Fuck you Cullen; I want to talk to my _girlfriend." _Rose only just managed to keep hold of Alice as she tried to throw herself at Aiden again.

"I am _not _your girlfriend Aiden." I seethed. I wanted to punch the arrogant shit, but some small part of me that was still sane realised I would break my hand.

"Oh yes, how could I forget. You dumped me for a _girl. _Worse, she's a fucking hobbit." Now Rosalie might've been holding Alice back, but no one was stopping Emmett. Faster than I could blink, he had Aiden in a chokehold.

"_No one_ insults my family jackass." I'd never seen Emmett angrier in the short time that I'd known him. I understood now why, although he was seen by most as a complete teddy bear, he had never lost a fight.

"Emmett, it might be beneficial if you were to let go of him." Edward said.

"What? Not gonna happen Eddie, stop being such a pussy for once in your existence."

"I am not partial to that accusation Emmett. I find this creature incredibly distasteful but the fact is that Mr Banner has witnessed part of our, _disagreement_ and is coming out to see what all the fuss is about. So if you want to explain why you are trying to kill a boy who has been missing for five days then please go ahead. I would like to avoid that if at all possible."

"I never thought I'd hear the day when _Edward_ of all people made sense." Alice muttered under her breath. Rose and I nodded along with her. To have an actual point in a conversation that wasn't dripping with a century's worth of angst was well, practically unheard of for Edward.

So Emmett let go of Aiden and by the time Mr Banner had reached us his wounds inflicted by Alice had disappeared. The Cullens and I stood in a half circle round him while he smirked at all of us. Prick.

"Is everything ok here? I...Aiden! What are you doing here? We all thought you were...well never mind. Follow me to the office and we'll call the police and your parents. The rest of you should go, first period has already begun."

For the rest of the day, despite assurances by the Cullen's that all would be fine, I couldn't help but worry. Edward said that on their way to the office Aiden asked to use the bathroom, and while in there slipped in some contacts to mask his red eyes. He also said that he couldn't get a perfect read on Aiden, but that his thoughts boiled down to getting me back and making Alice pay. Jasper also agreed with this but said that Aiden's moods were extremely erratic. He was out of control and that makes him prone to error. Which, Jasper said, we can use to our advantage in finding out exactly what had happened and who had turned him.

Edward could sense my anxiousness though, so as he was trying to get back in to mine and Alice's good books (with varying degrees of success) he offered to follow Aiden home and see if he could get some information out of him. Then tell Carlisle and Esme what was going on.

**Edward's POV**

Once Aiden left for home at lunchtime I made the decision to follow him, to make up for past transgressions towards Isabella and my sister. His excuse for his disappearance was that he had got blind drunk and ended up in another state, unsure of how to get home with no money. His parents inexplicably decided that as this was nobody's fault but Aiden's he should make his own way home. He had already taken up far too much of their time with his antics.

I followed him through the streets of Forks, when it, unsurprisingly perhaps, began raining again. As the newborn Aiden would have the more perceptive senses but I had been a vampire for far longer, I knew how to hide myself from prying eyes and ears. We had gotten past a row of shops when Aiden turned off into an alley. I was confused by this but I did not know where the boy had lived, he might have been taking a shortcut. However my confusion grew further as I saw we had reached a dead end. Suddenly Aiden whipped round, his face twisted in a maniacal smile.

"Did you really think that I would be alone?" I contemplated this, right up until the moment two sharp stakes were rammed through my body; one in my head and the other in my stomach. Suffice to say I blacked out and could contemplate the issue no longer.

**Bella's POV**

The final bell had rung and me and the remaining Cullen's were out of the door quicker than anyone, marching towards the cars like people on a mission. I saw Angela glance at us questioningly and I promised her silently that I would fill her in with as much of the story as I could as soon as I got the chance. How much of the _actual _story I could tell her remains to be seen. We got to the cars when I saw Rose share a glance with Alice.

"See you at home." She said, then got into the Jeep and sped off. Alice and I soon followed with all thoughts of that morning's race gone from our minds. The drive to the Cullen mansion was spent in silence, neither one of us could think of anything to say to the other and besides, we were both to tense to attempt inane conversation that neither of us would appreciate.

We reached the mansion and went inside, into the dining room which held an upset looking Esme, and contemplative Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family, bar Edward.

"Where's Edward? I'd have expected him to be back from tailing Aiden by now." Alice asked, both of us taking our places at the table.

"That's what we're trying to work out, he should be back by now. It wasn't as if Aiden was a particularly difficult target to follow." Carlisle said.

"And he always had an extremely low threshold for pain. I imagine any information Edward wanted he could've got without too much trouble." I added, realising I wasn't helping Esme's worry but wanting to be constructive in at least some way.

"Where on earth is he then?" Jasper mused.

**Edward's POV**

"My family will be wondering where I am. And forgive my language but when they find out what you've done with me they'll go completely fucking postal." I stared at the blonde who had been keeping me captive for the past few hours. He seemed like he wanted nothing better than to kill me but here I was still _undead_, so I decided to chance my arm and see how far I could get goading him. The amount of stakes in my body would inform you of my progress. Another was thrown through my leg and as I was screaming the blonde got up from his place by the windowsill, passed Aiden who was watching my agony from the bed, glided up to me and whispered;

"Trust me Cullen, that's _exactly_ what I'm hoping your family will do." As he went to sit back down, sporadically throwing stakes at me like I was his personal darts board I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in a dank and dingy little motel room, which was in dire need of some new bed linen, chained to the wall. All in all, not the optimum situation I found myself in.

As I was contemplating my own fate a phone rang. The blonde fished it from his pocket and answered it. I heard whoever it was on the other line say "It's time" then hang up. Blondie took a long time to put the phone back in his pocket , sighing as he did so.

"Aiden, watch Cullen. I need to go set this plan in motion." He said.

"But James, why can't we just kill him? Why can't we just kill _all_ of them?" Aiden whined and both this James and myself were irritated by him. He was a vampire for goodness sake! We had an image to keep up and whining was not the way to go about upholding that image.

"Because Aiden, we have to stick to Victoria's plan. This is the way things will go down, and you will not _whine about it!_" James shouted as he stalked out of the motel room. So there's James, Victoria and Aiden, I thought. The three people who just made the top of my 'Pissed that you tried to kill me' list.

**Bella's POV**

We were discussing what to do about searching for Edward when we heard an almighty crash through the dining room window. There stood a tall blond vampire who glared at all of us.

"If you want to see your brother and son again then you will do exactly as I say. Oh, and here's a little message from me." We all kind of looked at him, convinced he was a nut when he bit into his own arm. But then he blurred over to me and shoved the arm into my mouth. I drank some on pure reflex and shock for a split second then he moved away, grinning to himself.

_Does the idiot not realise what he's just done?_

Judging by the look of shock on his face when Carlisle snapped his head clean off his body, I guess not. Carlisle sighed and searched his pockets.

"He has a room key for a motel in downtown Forks, which must be where he was keeping Edward."

"Did the fucker not realise giving all his cards away while in a room of angry vampires is not the way to go?" Rose asked lightly, we all agreed with her. All the Cullens got up to leave while Alice stayed behind to say goodbye.

"Bella, you didn't swallow any of his blood did you?" Alice sounded worried so I was quick to reassure her that I hadn't, not that I knew for sure. She smiled weakly then said.

"We won't be gone long Bella, but we don't know how many more of them there are so..."

"It's fine Alice" I said, kissing her softly, "He's your brother, go make sure he's ok and give him hell from me for his inability to go up against _Aiden _of all people." Alice laughed and promised she would, then she was gone. And I was left alone.

"The least you guys could've done is cleaned up the body and the window before you left." I muttered and went into the living room, to wait for my love and her family to return.

_It's only just beginning. _


	20. Chapter 20

"You know Victoria's going to kill Bella." Aiden said, looking at me while pacing the room. I sighed and decided to humour him.

"Oh yes," I said "And how exactly does she plan to do that when my family will be protecting Isabella? Besides, I thought she was the love of your life, surely you wouldn't be going along with this silly little charade if that were true?"

"I realised that I was wrong. At first I wanted Bella back but now I have realised, with Victoria's help of course, that all I really want is revenge. I want you all to pay for humiliating me and what better way to do that than to kill you all?"

"What better way indeed. This Victoria seems like a lovely woman. Although I can't help but wonder what's in it for her? What reward does this little plan of yours bring to her, because forgive me but from what you've told me I can't see her being charitable for the _sake _of it."

"I-I-I...you're right. I don't know what she wants from me when this is all over. But it doesn't really matter I suppose as long as I get what I want. It definitely shouldn't matter to you, seeing as how you'll be dead and all."

"Quite" I murmured distastefully.

**Bella's POV**

I had been sitting on the sofa for little over ten minutes, trying and failing to remain calm. Alice and the Cullens would be back soon, and all would be right with the world. I just had to sit tight and wait and then they would turn up, with Eddie in tow, and we could begin to live normal lives (well as normal as possible between supernatural creatures). However in my paranoia induced state I could've sworn I'd heard something in the kitchen. I knew that it was nothing but seeing as I couldn't get that one thought out of my head, I'd have to go into the kitchen just to make _absolutely _sure that nothing was in there. So swallowing loudly I got to my feet and crept into the kitchen, ready to scream someone to death were they actually in there. Time seemed to slow and I walked through the corridor and into the kitchen, flipping on the light and glancing around I saw to my absolute dread a redheaded woman sitting on the counter playing with two knives and with a decidedly evil looking glint in her eye. I stood completely still, unable to move talk or even breathe.

"Hello darling" She purred.

**Charlie's POV**

I'd just gotten a call from Aiden's parents. Apparently the boy hadn't gone home as directed. Now usually one disappearance could be chalked up to coincidence or stupidity but two in the same week by the same person just wasn't right. According to my deputy though there had been an altercation between Aiden, the Cullens and my Bella at the beginning of school. Not only that, but one of the Cullens, Edmund or Edwin or something, was spotted following Aiden from the school at lunchtime, making him the last person to possibly have spoken with Aiden before his disappearance. I sighed, knowing that this was the only lead I had to go on. I'd checked on my way home from the station but Bella wasn't there, so there was only one place she could be. Realising I only vaguely knew the way, I set up my GPS to take me to the Cullen mansion, hoping that all the Cullens would be there with Bella so I can get this particular interview over with.

**Edward's POV**

I was still being bored by Aiden's plans for murdering all of us when we both heard a knock at the door. Aiden looked at me, almost as if asking me what to do. I snorted then said;

"Go answer it then." So he did, opening the door tentatively. As soon as there was enough room a thick, well muscled arm shot out, grabbed Aiden by the next and flung him into the wall next to me, hard enough to dent it. My family all filed in and then Emmett grabbed Aiden as he tried to get up.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you all! I swear I'll-" He was cut off as Emmett snapped his neck, and as Aiden fell to the floor he said;

"Dude that was so fucking _annoying._ How could you stand listening to him for as long as you have Eddie?"

I smiled gratefully at Rose and Jasper as they released me from my chains then turned to Emmett.

"I don't know Emmett, my only real defence is that I was chained to a wall."

"Like that's any real excuse Ed. Bella said to tell you you're going to get so much shit for your complete inability to man up and take on even this wimp." _Bella. _I knew there was some piece of useful information within Aiden's long diatribe and as soon as I realised that all the members of my family were in fact _here, _maybe we had a bigger problem than I originally thought.

"Alice, who's with Isabella?"

"No-one, why, should there be?"

"Yes. Aiden and James weren't alone in this scheme, there is another. A woman called Victoria. She certainly seems like the brains of the operation and according to Aiden she is going to kill Isabella. Now I think wasn't perhaps the best time to leave her alone."

The blood drained from Alice's face and she growled; "I'll fucking kill her before she can try" before taking off into the night.

**Bella's POV**

"Now now dear, it's rude to stare..."

_Not only is it rude, it's also incredibly stupid. I can think of a much better course of action, say, running for your fucking life?_

"It's also rude to point knives at people" I said, regretting the words as soon as I said them.

_You are so dead._

The redhead for her part just laughed and advanced towards me, before chucking the knives offhandedly and grabbing me harshly by the hair. Somewhere next to me I heard a dull thud as the knives were embedded into the wall.

"My name is Victoria. And my voice is the last thing you will here before I end your pathetic little life." And if this wasn't bad enough, she followed that up by biting into my neck.

**Charlie's POV**

I arrived round the back of the Cullen mansion thoroughly pissed off. Seven times the GPS told me to, in womanly clipped tones that reminded me of my ex-wife 'Make a U-turn where available'. Stupid technology, Charlie thought, as he reached the French doors that lead into the kitchen, all set to knock when he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Bella was in the kitchen, facing a beautiful redheaded woman who had two knives dangerously balanced in her hands. She and Bella exchanged words then she advanced towards Bella and grabbed her, backing herself up against the counter she bit into Bella's neck.

_Not my little girl you bitch. _Charlie got out his gun and looked for an entrance into the house, seeing broken glass by the large window to the dining room he moved towards it and stepped through, past the body of an unknown blonde man and into the kitchen, gun aimed at the redhead.

"Let my daughter go!"

**Alice's POV**

I was running faster than I'd ever run in my entire existence, and that was saying something. I knew I should've stayed with Bella, and would never forgive myself if something happened to my mate. But I couldn't think like that, Bella would be fine and me and her would have an eternity together. While I was speeding back towards the house I tried to get a vision of Bella, but everything came up blank, trying not to panic, I finally reached the house when I heard Charlie's agonised cry. I pushed myself even harder and threw myself inside.

**Bella's POV**

I was quickly losing consciousness. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer, not with Victoria draining the life from me. I vaguely think I see Charlie appear from my increasingly blurry vision. He said something and Victoria laughed. She grabbed the last remaining knife on the counter and threw it at Charlie, where it hit him in the stomach. He dropped to his knees in pain and screamed.

"Dad, no..." I trailed off, unable to say much. Spots began to appear in my vision as Victoria laughed again and threw me to the floor. My head lolled to the side as a pair of designer shoes came into view. Despite everything, I smiled.

"Alice..." I whispered, as the world went black.

**Two weeks later**

The funeral for Isabella Marie Swan was held on a Wednesday at 10 o' clock. The cemetery was packed full of people come to pay their respects. True to form in Forks it was raining. Charlie sighed as he looked at the grave of his daughter. Billy and Jake were either side of him. In the distance he could see the Cullens all standing resolute and he was glad they had come, despite the fact that he blamed them in part for Bella's death. He couldn't shake the feeling that the woman, that thing, Charlie corrected in his head who had killed her, and who had disappeared without a trace afterwards and eluded his police force while he was lying in a hospital bed was something unnatural. He remembered briefly scary stories told by Billy to him when they were kids about the cold ones, and he knew somehow the two were corrected. He vowed to have Billy tell him the stories again, and in detail as they left for the reservation, the mourners already beginning to disperse.

Jasper sighed, he knew that they would leave due to the events that transpired a fortnight ago but he did not yet fully understand his reason to stay. He said that it was in part to protect Charlie. Victoria was still out there somewhere and she could come back at any time. Bella wouldn't have wanted him to be in any danger. The other, more secret reason was that he somehow had a feeling that there was something still left to do in this town, work that he had yet to begin. So he said goodbye to his family, begging to whatever god that was in the sky that Alice would not completely shut down, as she appeared to be doing ever since Bella died. In fairness the whole family had. They hadn't known Bella long but already viewed her as family. It was like a light had gone out when she died and Jasper wasn't sure it would ever be replaced. He sighed, and left to set up somewhere on the outskirts of Forks for him to live.

Angela couldn't help but stare at the grave of her best friend. On the last day that she had seen her Angela had discovered a great secret about herself, something dark that was kept hidden by her family until she was deemed old enough to be tasked with the huge responsibility of it. She had hoped to share it with her Bella but she left so quickly with the Cullens, that they didn't get a chance to talk. And now she supposed, they never would. Eric wrapped an arm round her waist and she turned to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. And she did, went with Mike and Eric and Jessica to one of their houses to get trashed begin the futile attempts to forget their grief.

And so by 5' o clock that Wednesday, the cemetery was silent, no-one was around. Which meant no-one was there to see a hand shoot up from out of the dirt, and a quiet, almost whispered;

"Well that really fucking sucked."

End.


End file.
